Secret de familles
by Ron Ravenclaw
Summary: Et si Hermione découvrait qu'elle était la fille de Voldemort? Comment réagirait-elle? Et Ron et Harry? Chapitre 6 enfin en ligne!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :**  Tout est à J.K. Rowling, l'idée est de Kim, l'histoire est de moi 

**Auteur :** Ron Ravenclaw

**Histoire :** Et si Hermione avait été adoptée et découvrait qu'elle était la fille de Voldemort : comment réagirait-elle ? Et Ron et Harry ?

C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgent, SVP.

**UN SI TERRIBLE SECRET**

Chapitre 1

  Hugh et Wendy Granger avaient tout pour être heureux : ils possédaient leur propre cabinet de dentistes et y avaient beaucoup de patients, ce qui leur permettait de mener une existence aisée, et vivaient dans une grande maison dans la banlieue de Londres. Toutefois, quelque chose manquait à leur bonheur : un enfant. Depuis dix ans qu'ils étaient mariés, ils essayaient désespérément d'en avoir, mais rien n'y faisait, pas même les dernières techniques médicales, et ils désespéraient d'en avoir un jour.

  En ce jour d'Halloween 1980, le jeune couple se promenait tranquillement dans les rues de Londres, lorsque M. Granger entendit un faible cri. Se précipitant dans sa direction, les Granger découvrirent une jeune femme, ensanglantée, tenant dans ses bras un enfant d'un mois à peine. La femme les aperçut et son visage souffrant fit place à un faible sourire. Les Granger s'approchèrent d'elle, et elle leur remit l'enfant, puis elle murmura :

- Prenez soin de ma petite Hermione et occupez-vous d'elle comme si elle était votre propre fille. Et surtout protégez-là de son père, que jamais il ne puisse la retrouver.

- Mais pourquoi la protéger de son père, et comment l'en protéger, demanda Mme Granger.

- Il voudra la tuer, à cause de la prophétie. Il m'a déjà retrouvée. Je ne veux pas que ma fille subisse le même sort que moi. Adoptez-là, qu'il ne la retrouve jamais.

- Et quel est le nom de son père, que nous puissions l'en protéger ?

La femme haleta quelques instants, comme pour rassembler ses dernières forces, puis, dans un dernier souffle, elle murmura :

- Il s'appelle Voldemort.

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires. Critiques, compliments, j'accepte tout (enfin, je préfère les compliments, lol). Reviews, SVP.

Une question : est-ce que ça vaut la peine que je continue ?


	2. La lettre

Salut, voici enfin la suite ! Merci à mes deux revieweuses, Luna et Selphia.

**UN SI TERRIBLE SECRET :**

Chapitre 2 :

  Près de onze ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que Monsieur et Madame Granger avaient adopté Hermione, et ils n'avaient cessé d'être étonnés par cette enfant qui leur avait été confiée cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween 1980, tant à cause de son intelligence hors du commun et de son goût pour les livres que parce qu'il semblait toujours se passer des choses étranges et inexplicables autour de la fillette : alors qu'elle était en larme, un orage avait soudain éclaté, qui s'était calmé en même temps que la petite un autre jour qu'elle était en colère, une des vitres de la cuisine avait explosé, et bien d'autres évènements de se genre se produisaient régulièrement. Ce qui n'empêchait pas les Granger d'aimer Hermione comme si elle avait été leur propre fille.

  C'était l'été, l'école venait de se terminer, et Hermione, quand elle ne passait pas son temps à lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque municipale, allait régulièrement se promener avec ses parents dans la campagne à quelques kilomètres de là où ils habitaient. Ce matin-là, elle était particulièrement joyeuse car, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de son père, les Granger avaient décidé d'aller au parc zoologique qui ouvrait ses portes le jour même. Hermione venait de finir de déjeuner, lorsqu'elle entendit le facteur sonner à la porte. Elle se précipita pour lui ouvrir, et celui-ci lui transmit plusieurs lettres et un colis pour sa mère. En regardant les lettres, elle s'aperçut que l'une d'entre elle lui était adressée. Elle se demanda d'où elle pouvait bien venir, car si les évènements inexpliqués qui se produisait autour d'elle faisaient la joie de ses parents, ils l'excluaient à l'école, aucun élève ne voulant être ami avec cette enfant si bizarre. Hermione regarda la lettre, et découvrit un sceau à l'arrière de l'enveloppe représentant un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent entourant un « P ».

  Hermione rentra dans la maison, donna le colis à sa mère, les lettres et les factures à son père, puis s'assit pour lire sa lettre. En décachetant l'enveloppe, elle découvrit un parchemin, de même texture que l'enveloppe, lui aussi écrit à l'encre verte, et sur lequel il était écrit :

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE 

  Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

  Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin

  Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers

  Chère Mlle Granger,

  Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. Un envoyé du collège viendra chez vous cette semaine afin de vous emmener au Chemin de Traverse et de vous aider à acheter vos affaires scolaires.

  La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou pour le 31 juillet au plus tard.

  Veuillez croire, chère Mlle Granger, en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe.

  Hermione reposa la lettre, incrédule, avant de la chiffonner et de la jeter dans la corbeille.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda sa mère

- Un imbécile. répondit Hermione de façon si catégorique que sa mère n'insista pas.

  Malgré ce qu'elle voulait bien admettre, Hermione avait été troublée par cette lettre, et cette journée, qui aurait du se passer à merveille pour la fillette, elle la passa à se poser des questions : que voulait dire cette lettre ? Etait-ce possible qu'elle soit réellement une sorcière ? Et pourquoi aurait-elle des pouvoirs magiques alors que ses parents n'en avaient pas ? Comment était-ce possible ? Et pourtant, tous ces phénomènes inexplicables qui se produisaient autour d'elle tendaient à confirmer ce que disait la lettre qu'on lui avait envoyée. Et si elle était réellement une sorcière et qu'elle allait dans ce collège, elle serait avec des enfants comme elle et qui, par conséquent, ne la rejetteraient pas à cause de ses différences. Mais en même temps, qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait que cette lettre n'était pas une plaisanterie de mauvais goût ? Le seul moyen de le savoir, en fait, était d'attendre ce fameux envoyé qui devait arriver cette semaine. En attendant, il était inutile d'en parler à ses parents. Mais en revenant chez elle, Hermione eut ce qui semblait être une nouvelle preuve de son appartenance au monde magique : la lettre, qu'elle avait pourtant chiffonnée avant de la jeter dans la corbeille, était désormais sur son lit, comme si Hermione n'avait rien fait le matin même.

  Le lendemain, elle passa son temps à la bibliothèque. Mais lorsqu'elle revint à la maison, cet après-midi-là, elle eut une surprise qui allait changer sa vie à tout jamais. En effet, dans le salon, ses parents discutaient avec une inconnue habillée bizarrement : elle portait en effet une cape violette et ses cheveux, qu'elle tenait en un chignon serré, étaient coiffés d'un chapeau pointu décoré de planètes qui semblaient tourner. Dès qu'elle aperçut Hermione, elle se présenta :

- Bonjour Hermione, je suis le professeur McGonagall, et je suis chargée de t'emmener acheter tes affaires au Chemin de Traverse.

- Le Chemin de Traverse ! Mais alors … je suis une sorcière ! Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie… c'était vrai !

- Bien sûr que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie ! La magie est une chose trop sérieuse pour qu'on plaisante à son sujet !

- C'est que voyez-vous, intervint monsieur Granger, nous ne connaissions rien du monde de la magie avant que vous n'arriviez, et pour des non-sorciers comme nous, c'est une chose difficile à concevoir, n'ayant aucun sorciers dans notre entourage.

- Il est vrai que la magie peut être difficile à concevoir pour des Moldus, admit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix radoucie. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargée de vous faire découvrir le Chemin de Traverse. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Eh bien, pourquoi n'irions nous pas tout de suite là-bas ? Hermione, tu prends ta liste, je vais chercher un peu d'argent et nous pouvons y aller.

  Mr Granger partit chercher l'argent nécessaire tandis qu'Hermione montait prendre sa liste de fourniture dans sa chambre, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre en route pour Londres, le professeur McGonagall découvrant les moyens transports Moldus. Après plusieurs minutes de trajet, ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur.


	3. Chemin de Traverse

Voici enfin la suite. Merci à Selphie6 et Link9, mes revieweurs.

**UN SI TERRIBLE SECRET :**

Chapitre 3 :

  Rien, au premier abord, n'aurait pu distinguer le Chaudron Baveur des autres pubs miteux que l'on pouvait trouver au centre de la capitale. Mais la première chose qui frappa les Granger lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent fut l'accoutrement et le comportement des personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Ici, une vieille femme vêtue d'une cape sirotait un liquide verdâtre. Là, un homme _en robe_ semblait marchander avec un autre une fiole remplie d'une substance visqueuse indéfinissable.

  Mais le professeur McGonagall ne s'attarda pas longtemps dans le bar et conduisit les Granger directement dans l'arrière-cour. Là, elle sortit sa baguette et frappa trois coups brefs sur l'une des briques. Aussitôt, sous le regard ahuri d'Hermione et de ses parents, et sous celui amusé et bienveillant du professeur, le mur disparut pour laisser place à une arche qui donnait sur une rue bondée et bordée de petites boutiques en tout genre. Sans plus tarder, le professeur les entraîna à travers le dédale des boutiques avant d'arriver à un grand bâtiment blanc, devant lequel se trouvait posté une étrange créature :

-Voici, Gringotts : c'est la banque des sorciers. C'est ici que vous pourrez changer votre argent en gallions, mornilles et noises.

  Le professeur McGonagall leur expliqua brièvement comment fonctionnait le système monétaire des sorciers, puis Mr Granger alla changer l'argent afin d'aller acheter les fournitures. Ils passèrent dans de nombreuses boutiques, avant d'aller acheter la baguette d'Hermione chez Ollivander's. L'atmosphère de la minuscule boutique était étouffante. Au bout de quelques minutes, un vieil homme ridé arriva de l'arrière-boutique. Il les scruta quelques instants avant de se tourner vers le professeur :

-Professeur McGonagall, quelle joie de vous revoir ! 25,7 centimètres, bois de saule et…

-Désolé de vous interrompre, Mr Ollivander, mais nous sommes ici pour cette jeune fille, pas pour rappeler la composition de ma baguette !

-Bien sûr, professeur, bien sûr.

  Mr Ollivander tourna son visage édenté vers Hermione, saisit un mètre ruban et prit un certain nombre de mesures avant de retourner vers les boîtes qui se trouvaient derrière lui :

            -Essayons celle-ci : bois de sauge, 35,4 centimètres et un crin de licorne à l'intérieur.

  Hermione prit la baguette, qui lui fut aussitôt retirée par Mr Ollivander.

            -Peut-être celle-ci : bois de houx, 25,2 centimètres et plume d'hippogriffe.

  Mais il l'arracha rapidement. Bientôt, des dizaines de boîtes jonchèrent le sol. Hermione était au bord des larmes, tandis que Mr Ollivander semblait de plus en plus perplexe.

            -Bizarre, vraiment bizarre ! J'ai rarement vu un client aussi difficile. Mais il n'est pas dit que c'est aujourd'hui que je ne trouverais pas la baguette qui convient à l'un de mes clients.

  Pourtant, des dizaines de minutes passèrent encore, et autant de baguettes, sans qu'aucune ne convienne. Finalement, Mr Ollivander passa dans l'arrière-boutique et en revint, quelques secondes plus tard, avec une nouvelle baguette.

            -Bois de cèdre, 38,4 centimètres et sang de dragon fossilisé avec une larme de phœnix. Si celle-ci ne vous convient pas, je suis prêt à mettre la clé sous la porte.

  Hermione la prit, et sentit immédiatement une douce chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts, tandis que la baguette produisait des étincelles vert et argent.

            -Une très bonne baguette, très puissante, et flexible. Utile pour les sortilèges d'attaque et la métamorphose. Prenez en bien soin mademoiselle : une baguette mal entretenue peut être dangereuse pour le sorcier qui l'utilise, et cela est encore plus vrai pour une baguette aussi puissante que la vôtre.

  Mr Granger paya les 37 gallions et 12 mornilles demandés par Mr Ollivander, puis ils sortirent de la boutique du marchand. Le professeur et les Granger revinrent alors au Chaudron Baveur et se séparèrent, les Granger revenant du côté Moldu, tandis que le professeur repartait pour Poudlard.

  Dès qu'elle fut de retour chez elle, Hermione s'empressa de déballer ses livres de magie afin d'apprendre le maximum de chose sur ce monde auquel elle appartenait désormais, ainsi que pour s'entraîner déjà à lancer des sortilèges, ce qu'elle réussissait à la perfection. C'est ainsi qu'elle passa le reste de ses vacances, découvrant un peu plus chaque jour l'histoire de la magie, depuis la création de Poudlard jusqu'à la chute de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom, vaincu par le Survivant, et s'entraînant toujours plus, rendant ses parents fiers des progrès rapides de leur fille

**Réponses aux (deux) reviews :**

****

**Selphie6 :** Je sais que ça ressemble au premier tome, mais je ne voulais pas faire directement un saut de 15 ans dans le futur. Ce chapitre ressemble encore au premier tome, et le suivant s'y réfèrera encore un peu, mais la véritable histoire commence bientôt.

**Link9 :** Voilà (enfin) la suite. Et merci pour ta review.


	4. Poudlard!

Voici la suite. Merci à Link9, Manolia la Douce, Kalika et Cassy, mes revieweurs

**Un si terrible secret :**

****

Chapitre 4 :

Ce fut d'excellente humeur qu'Hermione se réveilla en cette matinée du 1er septembre : aujourd'hui, elle allait à Poudlard ! Enfin, elle allait connaître des enfants de son âge qui ne l'excluraient plus de leurs jeux à cause de ses différences, enfin, elle pourrait réellement apprendre la magie. Elle s'imaginait déjà le château, les élèves qui suivraient les cours avec elle, les amies qu'elle se ferait, les professeurs, et les matières qu'ils enseigneraient.

Certes, cette joie était parfois mêlée d'un peu de tristesse : elle allait quitter ses parents pour la première fois, et ne les reverrait que pour les vacances. Mais immédiatement, sa curiosité et son excitation reprenaient le dessus, et elle se prenait de nouveau à rêver à sa vie au château, entre les cours et les moments de détente, entre les professeurs et les amies, entre le dortoir et la bibliothèque.

Soudain, sentant une bonne odeur de bacon, elle décida de descendre déjeuner. En entrant dans la cuisine, elle trouva sa mère en train de préparer le petit déjeuner :

"Bonjour, maman."

"Bonjour, Hermione. Prête pour cette première année?"

"Oui! J'ai déjà hâte d'être au château pour commencer les cours. Surtout la métamorphose! C'est une matière qui a l'air géniale!"

"Je te reconnais bien, là! Toujours à vouloir en apprendre le plus possible.", rit Mrs Granger.

"Tout le contraire de ta mère, en somme.", intervint son mari, arrivant au même instant.

Mrs Granger mit la table et servit tout le monde. Le déjeuner fut silencieux, chacun savourant son repas, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione blêmisse :

"Qu'y a-t-il, ma chérie?", demanda son père.

"Le train! Je ne sais pas comment le prendre!"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas difficile : tu as ton billet, et dessus, il y a le numéro de la voie. Tu…"

"Justement! Le billet, c'est marqué que le train part voie 9 ¾. Il n'y a jamais eu de voie     9 ¾!"

Monsieur Granger regarda sa fille avec des yeux ronds, puis dit :

"Combien, tu as dis?"

"Voie 9 ¾."

"Ca doit être une voie réservée aux sorciers, et que les autres ne peuvent pas voir.", intervint Mrs Granger.

"Il faut l'espérer. Sinon, il risque d'y avoir quelques problèmes pour cette rentrée. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que nous rencontrerons des sorciers qui pourront nous aider."

Ils finirent rapidement de déjeuner, puis ils se mirent en route pour la gare de King's Cross. Arrivés là-bas, ils cherchaient quelqu'un pour les aider, lorsque Hermione tira son père par la manche.

"Là-bas, papa. Il y en a une."

"Une quoi, Hermione?"

"Mais une sorcière!", chuchota Hermione, exaspérée.

"Et à quoi le vois-tu?"

"Mais enfin, elle est habillée comme le professeur McGonagall!"

"Je ne vois personne habillé comme ça.", répliqua son père, fronçant les sourcils.

Finalement, Mr Granger suivit sa fille, qui arriva près d'une vielle dame et de son petit-fils, habillés d'une manière parfaitement normale.

"Excusez-moi, Madame?"

La vieille dame se tourna vers Hermione, puis sourit doucement.

"Toi, tu dois être en première année à Poudlard."

"Oui.", répondit Hermione, timidement.

"Tes parents sont Moldus, et tu ne sais pas comment faire pour te rendre voie 9 ¾?"

"Oui."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'expliquer. Neville est en première année, lui aussi.", dit-elle en désignant le garçon qui l'accompagnait.

Puis, remarquant les Granger, elle leur dit :

"Vous êtes ses parents, je suppose."

"C'est exact. Mais pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi ma fille a vu que vous étiez habillée en…, en…"

"En sorcière, et pourquoi vous me voyez habillée comme une Moldue? Sortilège d'illusion basique. Seul les sorciers, comme votre fille par exemple, peuvent voir comment je suis réellement habillée."

Monsieur Granger acquiesca, puis la sorcière se retourna vers Hermione, afin de lui expliquer. Puis elle signifia aux Granger qu'en tant que Moldus, il leur était impossible d'accéder au quai, et ceux-ci firent alors leurs adieux à leur fille, qui fonça sur le mur séparant les deux voies.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva face à une locomotive fumante, entourée de dizaines d'élèves. Immédiatement, elle monta, et s'installa dans l'un des compartiments vides. Puis elle revêtit sa robe de Poudlard. Bientôt, on toqua à la porte, et le garçon qu'elle avait vu avec sa grand-mère entra :

"Salut. Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas vu un crapaud? J'ai perdu Trevor."

"Non. Mais je peux t'aider à le retrouver, si tu veux."

"Merci."

Elle partit aussitôt avec lui à la recherche du crapaud, toquant à la porte des différents compartiments, avant d'arriver au compartiment du fond, où elle trouva deux garçons, un rouquin, en train de sortir sa baguette magique, et un brun mal peigné, qui le regardait faire.

"Vous n'avez pas vu un crapaud? Neville a perdu le sien." 

Puis, voyant que le rouquin s'apprêtait à faire de la magie, elle s'assit sur la banquette, afin de l'observer. Comme celui-ci n'y parvenait pas, elle lui lança un regard méprisant, puis dit :

"C'est ça que tu appelles jeter un sort? Franchement, je te plains. Moi, tous mes sorts, je les ai réussi, et tout de suite. J'ai appris par cœur tous les livres au programme. J'espère que ça suffira. Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous?"

"Ron Weasley.", marmonna le rouquin.

"Harry Potter.", répondit l'autre.

Hermione le regarda, bouche bée.

"Harry Potter? LE Harry Potter? Alors, ça! J'avais déjà lu tous les livres qui parlent de toi, mais je ne pensais pas que je te rencontrerais! On parle de toi dans tellement de livres."

"Ah bon?", répondit bêtement Harry.

"Bien sûr que oui! Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu ne le sais pas? Si c'était à moi que c'était arrivé, tu peux croire que j'aurais lu tous les livres qui en parlaient! Et vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez? Moi, j'aimerais tellement être à Gryffondor, on dit que c'est la meilleure. En plus, c'est là que le professeur Dumbledore a fait toutes ses études. Quoi que Serdaigle pourrait être bien, aussi. Bon, j'y vais, il faut qu'on retrouve le crapaud de Neville. Et mettez vos robes de sorciers, vous deux. On arrive bientôt à Poudlard."

Puis elle sortit dans le couloir, à la recherche du crapaud de Neville. Après avoir longuement cherché Trévor, Neville et elle abandonnèrent, et Hermione revint dans son compartiment afin de reprendre sa lecture. Bientôt, des cris et des bruits de cavalcades se firent entendre dans le couloir. Excédée, Hermione finit par sortir de son compartiment et chercha le chauffeur du train pour lui demander le temps qu'il restait avant d'atteindre Poudlard. Puis elle retourna auprès du Survivant et de son ami rouquin pour y trouver des friandises étalées partout sur le sol. Immédiatement, elle devina sans mal ce qui s'était passé et se mit à les réprimander :

"Vous n'avez quand même pas déjà commencé à vous battre avant même que l'année ne commence ?"

"C'est Croutard qui s'est battu, pas nous!", répliqua vertement le rouquin, avant de s'intéresser à son rat, si profondément endormi qu'on avait du mal à croire un seul instant qu'il ait pu se battre.

Hermione regarda les deux garçons d'un air soupçonneux, puis elle enchaîna :

"Je viens de voir le chauffeur. On arrive bientôt à Poudlard : vous feriez mieux de mettre vos robes de sorciers."

"Et est-ce que ça te dérangerait, _par hasard_, de nous laisser nous habiller en paix ?"

"Je vois!", répondit Hermione, vexée, "J'était venu ici parce que les autres n'arrêtent pas de faire des bêtises dans le couloir. Et toi, si tu veux savoir, tu as une tâche sur le nez!"

Puis, sans laisser au rouquin le temps de répliquer, Hermione sortit du compartiment d'un air hautain.

Bientôt, le train s'arrêta et Hermione en sortit. Couvrant le vacarme qui régnait sur le quai, une voix sortit des ténèbres qui commençaient à poindre :

"Les premières années, par ici!"

Hermione suivit le mouvement et retrouva Neville, avant d'apercevoir le propriétaire de la voix, un véritable géant qui dominait la foule des élèves de sa haute stature. Celui-ci les guida vers un lac au bord duquel se trouvaient amarrées une dizaine de barques.

"Pas plus de quatre par barque!", commanda le géant.

Hermione et Neville s'installèrent avec Weasley et le Survivant puis, lorsque chacun se fût installé, le géant donna aux barques le signal du départ. Après un trajet de quelques minutes, le château apparut, arrachant des exclamations de surprises et de joies aux enfants : même Hermione était impressionnée par la taille du château, auquel les descriptions et les photographies les plus précises ne pouvaient rendre totalement justice. Les barques s'arrêtèrent et les jeunes sorciers en descendirent. Puis le géant retrouva Trévor, et le signala à Neville, qui prit le crapaud dans ses bras. Le géant frappa à une grande porte en bois, et la porte s'ouvrit. Le professeur McGonagall apparut, et remercia Hagrid, car c'était le nom du géant, d'avoir amené les premières années. Puis elle les emmena dans une salle dont les dimensions n'avaient rien à envier à celles du château, où elle leur expliqua ce qui allait se passer :

"Je vais m'absenter quelques minutes, puis je reviendrais ici pour vous emmener dans la Grande Salle, où vous serez répartis. En attendant, je suggère à ceux qui ne sont pas bien habillés de soigner leur tenue."

Ce faisant, le regard du professeur s'attarda sur Weasley, qui avait toujours une tâche sur le nez, et sur Neville, dont la robe et le chapeau était mal mis. Autour d'elle, Hermione entendit les autres chuchoter fébrilement sur la méthode qui les répartirait. Et même si Hermione était sereine quand à lancer des sortilèges, elle se sentait moins à l'aise à l'idée d'affronter un troll. Et elle commença à ressentir une sensation désagréable au creux de sa poitrine : un stress, mêlé de peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur qu'on lui dise finalement qu'elle n'était pas assez bonne et qu'elle devait retourner chez elle, peur de se ridiculiser devant toute l'école. Toutes à ses craintes, elle remarqua à peine les fantômes qui firent leur apparition, discutant. Les autres élèves, eux, les remarquèrent bien, et nombre d'entre eux, sans doute enfants de Moldus, furent saisis de craintes, finalement rassurés par les autres, qui avaient l'habitude d'en croiser, et les fantômes eux-mêmes, qui semblaient sympathiques. Puis les fantômes disparurent, et le professeur McGonagall revint, son retour sortant Hermione de ses craintes : sous son masque sévère, elle l'avait remarqué, se cachait une bonté infinie qui, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, la calmait instantanément. Elle sentait déjà qu'elle allait être l'un de ses professeurs préférés.

Le professeur les conduisit dans une salle encore plus grande que la précédente : la Grande Salle. Des chuchotements d'émerveillement se firent entendre autour d'elle, et même elle, qui avait lu tout L'Histoire de Poudlard, était impressionnée par la beauté du plafond enchanté. Tous s'approchèrent de l'estrade, où se trouvait un tabouret sur lequel était installé un chapeau miteux, et attendirent que le professeur McGonagall prenne la parole. Mais à la grande surprise de chacun, ce ne fut pas le professeur qui s'exprima, mais…le chapeau! Une large ouverture se fit, et il commença à chanter. Une fois sa chanson terminée, des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle, et le chapeau salua. Puis le professeur reprit la parole :

"Quand je vous appellerais, vous vous avancerez vers l'estrade, et vous mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Ce sera lui qui déterminera votre maison. Lorsqu'il aura pris sa décision, vous vous dirigerez vers la table de votre maison."

Puis le professeur débuta l'appel :

"Abbot Hannah"

"Pouffsouffle"

"..."

"Finch-Fletchey, Justin."

"Pouffsouffle"

_Finch-Fletchey! Ca va bientôt être à moi!_, pensa Hermione, dont le cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. Et en effet :

"Granger, Hermione"

Comme dans un rêve, Hermione se dirigea vers l'estrade, et s'installa sur le tabouret, mettant le chapeau sur sa tête. Alors, elle entendit une petite voix retentir dans sa tête :

"Tiens, tiens, tiens, Serpentard et Gryffondor! Qui aurait cru que ces deux-là s'uniraient un jour? L'héritier du serpent et la jeune lionne! Quelle étrange alliance! Et quelle puissance en est sortie! Voyons, où vais-je te mettre? Ton désir de faire de faire tes preuves te mènerait plutôt vers Serpentard, mais ta puissance et ton courage sont typiquement Gryffondor. Tu tiens tout autant de ton père que de ta mère, et je n'arrive pas à voir laquelle des deux maisons t'irait le mieux. Serpentard ou Gryffondor? Mais que vois-je? Tu sembles bien apprécier le professeur McGonagall, et tu pourrais exceller en métamorphose! Ma décision est prise : tu iras à Gryffondor!"

Le dernier mot résonna dans toute la Grande Salle, et Hermione se dirigea vers la table qui avait éclaté en applaudissements. Elle s'assit, et attendit. Bientôt, d'autres élèves vinrent la rejoindre à la table, parmi lesquels Neville, le Survivant et, elle fit une moue dégoûtée à cette pensée, Weasley. Alors, la Répartition s'achevant, le directeur s'adressa à l'ensemble des élèves, puis les tables se remplirent de mets tous plus succulents les uns que les autres. Pendant le repas, Hermione se mit à discuter avec le garçon qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, un Weasley, lui aussi, bien plus sympathique que son frère. De plus, son insigne montrait qu'il était préfet, donc sérieux, au contraire de Potter et son ami. Ils parlèrent du professeur McGonagall et de la métamorphose. Il lui apprit qu'ils commenceraient seulement par des métamorphoses extrêmement simples, comme changer une allumette en aiguille et inversement.

Bientôt, les assiettes se vidèrent et la table fut magiquement débarrassée. Le professeur Dumbledore souhaita la bienvenue aux élèves et rappela quelques consignes du règlement, puis il invita les préfets à emmener les élèves dans les salles communes.

Hermione suivit Percy, le préfet avec lequel elle avait discuté durant le repas, et arriva bientôt aux dortoirs, où leurs affaires avaient été emmenées. Elle se changea, et s'endormit à l'instant même où sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

*****

Merci à mes revieweurs. 

Une petite question : est-ce que vous préférez que je passe directement à la cinquième année, ou que je fasse une "fiction fleuve"? Parce qu'au départ, j'avais prévu de faire simplement quelques chapitres pour introduire, et passer directement à la fin de la cinquième année. Mais si vous préférez un UA sur 6 à 7 ans, il n'y a pas de problèmes (auquel cas, ce que je t'ai répondu, Manolia, ne vaut plus^^).

 Et maintenant, place aux RAR. Reviews, SVP.

****

**Link9 :** Désolé pour le retard, mais voilà le chapitre. A bientôt.

**Manolia la Douce :** Merci pour ta review. Sinon, pour ta question, c'est le dernier chapitre "d'introduction" : on va bientôt retrouver la Hermione de presque 16 ans. Et au niveau physique, ce n'est pas parce que c'est un UA que la description physique d'Hermione a changé ^^.

****

**Kalika :** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura autant plu que les premiers. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents, et le suivant s'annonce sur la même lancée.

**Cassy :** Salut, chère collaboratrice, alors comme ça, on n'a même pas vu que j'avais déjà écrit une fic! C'est pas sérieux, ça! ^^ Et qu'est-ce que ça veux dire, ton "Tu as du mal à écrire français"? Que mes chapitres ne sont pas assez longs? Si c'est ça, c'est parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration, pour le début. Sinon, je crois que j'ai encore une orthographe correcte! Pour les aventures dans la réserve, contre les Serpentard, …, ça dépendra des réponses à la question que j'ai posée juste au-dessus. Et pour le Choixpeau, tu viens d'avoir ta réponse. Et autre chose, Cassy : CONTINUE TA TRADUC!!!! Non mais, ce n'est pas sérieux, comme travail! Je veux bien te corriger, mais il faudrait déjà que tu m'envoies quelque chose à corriger!!! Mais sinon, merci quand même pour ta review. ^^


	5. Révélation et décisions

Bonjour à tous, voici la suite d'Un Si Terrible Secret. Merci à mes revieweurs.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'idée est de Kim, et l'histoire m'appartient.

**Note:** Je tenais juste à vous préciser que non, je n'étais pas mort, et que non, je ne vous avais pas oubliés. Simplement, me trouvant en Allemagne jusque la fin de l'année universitaire, je n'ai pas la possibilité de vous envoyer des chapitres régulièrement (en même temps, je viens de terminer ce chapitre aujourd'hui, donc…). Enfin voilà. Et pour vous remercier de votre patience, j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit cadeau de Noël avec un petit peu de retard: deux nouveaux chapitres, ainsi qu'un nouveau one-shot! Joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous!

Et maintenant, bonne lecture, et à bientôt.

**Un Si Terrible Secret :**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Cinq ans! Cinq ans qu'elle avait déjà passés à Poudlard! Cinq années de bonheurs et de malheurs, d'amitiés et de haines. Et si les trois premières années avaient été remplies de moments de joie et de paix, les deux suivantes s'étaient révélées des plus noires. Cela avait commencé en quatrième année, lorsque Voldemort était revenu à la vie, tuant Cedric Digorry, un de leurs condisciples de Poudlard en sixième année à Pouffsouffle,sous les yeux d'Harry, qui avait, une fois de plus, vaincu le mage noir. Revenant à Poudlard, il avait du faire face à l'un des plus terribles de ses Mangemorts, que le professeur Dumbledore parvint à désarmer, mais qui perdit définitivement la raison avant d'avoir pu être interrogé. Et personne ou presque n'avait cru Harry et le professeur Dumbledore lorsque ceux-ci avaient annoncé le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est à cause de cela, et aussi à cause de l'imbécillité du ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, que le parrain d'Harry, Sirius Black, avait perdu la vie quelques semaines auparavant.

Et désormais, Harry se retrouvait seul, avec pour seule famille son oncle et sa tante, qui l'avaient toujours détesté, et son cousin, dont le passe-temps favori était de frapper tous ceux qui étaient plus faibles que lui. Et il lui fallait encore passer un mois sans avoir le droit de voir ses amis, à cause du professeur Dumbledore, qui le lui interdisait toujours. Et bien entendu, interdiction aussi de lui donner des informations venant du monde sorcier, car elles pourraient soi-disant tomber entre les mains de Voldemort.

Une voix la sortit soudain de ses sombres pensées:

"Hermione, ma chérie, que se passe-t-il? Toi qui es toujours si bavarde, tu n'as rien dit depuis tout à l'heure. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, ce n'est rien. C'est juste que j'étais un peu perdue dans mes pensées.", mentit-elle, espérant que sa mère ne remarquerait pas ses joues, qui s'empourpraient déjà.

Sa mère soupira, puis reprit:

"Ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît, Hermione. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu sais que tu peux nous en parler. Mais si tu ne veux pas le faire, dis-le nous franchement, au lieu de nous mentir, parce que ton père et moi avons bien senti dans tes dernières lettres que quelque chose te tracassait."

Hermione baissa les yeux, puis dit:

"C'est juste que c'est encore trop proche pour que je puisse en parler."

"Ca concerne Harry, c'est ça?"

"Oui."

Sa mère regarda Hermione d'un air compatissant, puis se retourna, la laissant tranquille, et le reste du trajet se déroula dans le silence. Revenue chez elle, Hermione alla directement dans sa chambre déballer ses affaires et se coucha sans même manger.

Le lendemain, Hermione fut réveillée par une bonne odeur de bacon flottant dans l'air. Secouant la tête afin de chasser les idées noires qui pointaient déjà, elle descendit dans la cuisine et y trouva sa mère qui préparait le petit-déjeuner, ce qui rendit Hermione nostalgique du temps où elle ne connaissait pas encore Poudlard. Bien sûr, elle y avait vécu tant de belles choses, bien sûr, elle s'y était fait de très bons amis, comme Harry, Ron, ou encore Hagrid, le garde-chasse, mais elle regrettait ce temps où elle ne connaissais pas encore le malheur, et la crainte sans cesse renouvelée de perdre son meilleur ami. Tout à coup, elle sentit sa mère auprès d'elle, et elle se laissa aller dans son étreinte, versant les larmes qu'elle ne s'était pas autorisée à laisser couler durant ces dernières semaines, considérant qu'elle se devait d'être forte. Pour Harry. Et pour Remus. Désormais, elle n'avait plus à être forte à leur place, et elle sentit enfin combien la mort de Sirius l'avait marquée. Puis, après un long moment, elle releva la tête.

"Dis, maman, tu te souvient de Sirius Black?"

"Le criminel qui s'est échappé il y a deux ans?"

Hermione hocha la tête, puis ajouta:

"Il était innocent, et c'était le parrain d'Harry."

"Etait? Tu veux dire que…"

"Oui. A cause de Dumbledore. Et à cause de Fudge."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"S'il n'avait pas refusé de croire au retour de Voldemort, ça ne serait jamais arrivé."

A ces mots, Hermione vit sa mère pâlir considérablement.

"Voldemort?", répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

"Que se passe-t-il, Wendy chérie?", demanda Mr. Granger, arrivant dans la cuisine à cet instant.

Mrs. Granger se tourna vers son mari et souffla simplement:

"Voldemort."

Le visage de Mr. Granger se crispa, et les deux époux se tournèrent vers Hermione.

"Hermione, pourrais-tu nous en dire un peu plus sur ce Voldemort?"

"C'est le pire ennemi d'Harry. Depuis que Harry a un an, il a toujours essayé de le tuer. Et il a fait régner la terreur pendant onze ans dans le monde sorcier, à cause de ses Mangemorts. Il a été détruit momentanément par Harry quand il avait un an, mais il est revenu l'année dernière, en fin d'année. Mais presque personne n'a cru Dumbledore quand il a dit qu'Il était de retour, et même Fudge n'a pas voulu le croire. Et il a fallu que Sirius meure et qu'il voie Voldemort de ses propres yeux pour qu'il accepte d'annoncer Son retour."

Lorsqu'elle eût achevé de parler, son visage ruisselait de larmes. Mr. Granger demanda d'une voix blanche:

"Il est donc si terrible, ce Voldemort?"

"Demande ça aux Diggory ou à Neville, tu verras ce qu'ils te diront!", lança Hermione d'un air rageur.

Mr. Granger baissa la tête, tandis que sa femme prenait Hermione dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Lorsqu'elle l'eût enfin lâchée, il releva la tête et regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux.

"Je crois qu'il est temps que nous te disions quelque chose que nous aurions du te dire depuis bien longtemps déjà."

"Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait plutôt attendre encore un peu, mon chéri?", intervint Mrs. Granger, affolée.

"Nous avons déjà attendu trop longtemps. Il est grand temps qu'elle sache la vérité."

"La vérité sur quoi?"

Mr. Granger regarda sa femme, qui haussa les épaules, accablée, puis il enchaîna:

"Tu te souviens que tu nous avais souvent demandé d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, quand tu étais petite?"

Hermione acquiesça, sans comprendre où son père voulait en venir. Celui-ci soupira longuement, les yeux dans le vague, comme essayant de trouver ses mots.

"La vérité est que Wendy et moi n'avons jamais pu avoir d'enfants. Et toi-même, nous t'avons adoptée. Afin de te protéger."

"Adoptée? Afin de me protéger?"

"Lorsque nous avons découvert ta mère, elle était sur le point de mourir. Et elle nous a demandé de t'adopter afin de te protéger de ton père. C'est lui qui l'avait tuée, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il t'arrive le même sort."

"Et est-ce qu'elle a dit qui était mon père?"

"Oui. C'est…"

"Non, mon amour, ne lui dis pas! Ce sera trop dur à supporter pour elle!"

"Pour elle? Ou pour toi?"

Mrs. Granger baissa la tête.

"Qui est-ce? S'il te plaît!"

Mr. Granger ferma les yeux et tenta de garder une respiration calme.

"Ce n'est autre que Voldemort.", dit-il, la voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir Hermione qui le regardait, le regard flamboyant.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me l'avez jamais dit?", siffla-t-elle.

"Je suis désolé, ma chérie, je…"

"Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça!", hurla-t-elle, avant de sortir de la pièce en courant, les larmes aux yeux.

Quand elle fut sortie, Mrs. Granger releva la tête et regarda son mari droit dans les yeux:

"Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle ne l'accepterait pas, et que ce serait trop dur pour elle à supporter.", cracha-t-elle.

"C'aurait été encore plus dur pour elle à supporter si nous avions attendu encore plus longtemps.", se défendit son mari. "C'est nous qui avons attendu trop longtemps. Nous aurions du déjà le lui dire lorsqu'elle a reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard."

"Nous en avions déjà discuté à ce moment-là, tu t'en souviens, et nous avions décidé qu'il valait mieux ne rien lui dire. Que ça n'avait sans doute rien à voir…"

"Et c'était une erreur. Il était grand temps que nous la réparions. Tant pis si elle nous déteste pendant quelques temps à cause de cela. Je préfère lui avoir dit la vérité."

"Tant pis? Tant pis? Comment peux-tu réagir aussi calmement? C'est notre fille, Hugh!", hurla-t-elle.

"Hermione n'est pas notre fille, Wendy.", soupira Hugh Granger. "Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Nous avons beau l'aimer comme si elle était notre propre fille, elle a beau être notre fille aux yeux de la loi, Hermione ne sera jamais réellement notre fille. Elle est la fille de Voldemort et de la femme qui nous l'a confiée. Un point c'est tout. Tu n'as pas le droit de te voiler la face et de te dire envers et contre tout qu'elle est notre fille, ou c'est pour toi que le réveil sera difficile à accepter."

Mrs. Granger éclata en sanglot et s'enfuit de la pièce, laissant son mari seul.

Pendant ce temps, les larmes d'Hermione s'étaient taries, laissant la place à une colère sourde, et à une rage mêlée de haine envers ceux qu'elle avait considérés pendant tant d'années comme ses parents. Elle savait bien que c'était le côté de son père qui se réveillait en elle, mais elle s'en fichait. Puis les mots du Choixpeau lui revinrent à l'esprit:

_'Tu tiens tout autant de ton père que de ta mère'_. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas compris le sens de ces paroles. Mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité, voilà qu'elle se rappelait de nombreux faits étranges qui s'étaient passées autour d'elle:

_'Je n'arrive pas à voir laquelle des deux maisons t'irait le mieux. Serpentard ou Gryffondor?'_ Pourquoi le Choixpeau ne l'avait-il pas envoyé à Serpentard? Cela aurait été tellement plus simple. Comment dire à son meilleur ami qu'elle était la fille de l'homme qui voulait le tuer, la fille de son pire ennemi? Et comment réagirait-il? Et Ron? Ils la détesteraient sûrement. Ne valait-il pas mieux qu'elle se fasse détester d'eux dès maintenant?

Ou alors, qu'ils ne sachent rien de ses origines! Oui. C'est ce qu'elle allait faire! Ils ne sauraient jamais la vérité. Elle la leur cacherait. Ce serait certainement très dur, mais ses "parents" avaient bien su le faire pendant quinze ans, elle-même pourrait bien le faire avec ses amis. Sa décision était prise.

Et non seulement elle cacherait la vérité à Harry, mais elle se servirait de lui pour venger sa mère. Elle ne pourrait sûrement pas tuer Voldemort de ses propres mains, alors elle trouverait le moyen de tuer son père, et elle le donnerait à Harry. Ainsi, sa mère serait enfin vengée à la fois de la cruauté de son père et de la lâcheté et de la trahison de ceux qu'elle avait toujours considérés comme ses parents, et qui le lui avaient laissé croire quinze ans durant.

_'Quelle puissance en est sortie!'_ N'était-ce pas ce que lui avait dit aussi Mr. Ollivander? _'Une baguette très puissante, utile pour les sortilèges d'attaque.'_ C'était encore un trait qui lui venait de son père. De plus, elle avait bien senti une hésitation dans la voix du marchand. Une baguette qui ne devait pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Il ne l'avait pas dit explicitement, mais c'était aussi ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres d'Hermione: si le vieillard avait su à qui il vendait cette baguette! La fille de Voldemort en personne! Celle qui serait bientôt la terreur du monde sorcier, tout comme son père l'avait été à son époque…

L'horreur se peignit sur le visage d'Hermione: comment avait-elle pu avoir de telles pensées? Comme si ça ne suffisait déjà pas d'être la fille d'un tel monstre, fallait-il encore qu'elle pense comme son père? Et personne ne pourrait l'aider, à ce niveau-là. Finalement, Harry et Ron la détesteraient sans doute même sans avoir à connaître sa véritable nature, si elle continuait à avoir de telles réactions.

C'était le genre de moment où elle serait normalement allée voir Wendy, pour être réconfortée. Mais sa colère contre les Granger était encore trop forte pour qu'elle pense un seul instant à le faire. Comment avaient-ils pu lui cacher la vérité comme ça pendant si longtemps? Elle leur avait fait confiance pendant toutes ces années, et voilà comment ils la récompensaient! En lui mentant sans cesse. En lui cachant la vérité sur ses origines. Comment pourrait-elle jamais leur pardonner? C'était tout simplement impossible.

Fort heureusement, elle n'aurait que quelques jours à passer avec les Granger, puisque les parents de Ron viendraient la chercher avant la fin de la semaine. Mais où iraient-ils? Maintenant que Sirius était mort, ils ne pouvaient plus aller au 12, square Grimmauld. Et le Terrier n'était pas assez sûr. Finalement, qu'importait le lieu: l'essentiel était qu'elle soit enfin éloignée de ces lâches qui lui avaient menti pendant tant d'années.

Soudain, un hibou toquant à la fenêtre la sortit de ses pensées. Elle lui ouvrit, et décacheta la lettre. C'était le professeur Dumbledore:

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_En tant que chef de l'Ordre du Phœnix, je tiens à vous informer que vous serez emmenée au nouveau Quartier Général de l'Ordre par Mr. Weasley, qui passera chez vous demain matin, à 10h30 précise. Si Mr. Weasley n'est pas là à l'heure dite, vous devrez prendre de la Poudre de Cheminette afin de vous rendre à l'ancien Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall vous y attendront, ainsi que Mr. Maugrey. Je tiens à vous rappeler que les règles en vigueur l'année dernière concernant Mr. Potter sont maintenues cette année, et même renforcées pour des questions de sécurité. J'ose espérer sincèrement que vous comprendrez et accepterez sans difficultés ces mesures prises dans votre propre intérêt et dans celui de Mr. Potter._

_Bien à vous,_

_Professeur Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione froissa la lettre et la jeta dans la poubelle. Après de telles injonctions, elle n'avait aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi son père détestait tant Dumbledore. A peine avait-elle formulé cette pensée que l'horreur et la peur se peignirent à nouveau sur son visage: elle considérait les crimes ou désirs criminels de son père comme étant normaux! Elle s'assit sur son lit, au bord des larmes. Elle commençait à se rendre compte de ce que signifiait cette filiation: elle allait commencer à penser comme son père, peut-être –certainement – allait-elle même prendre sa suite. Quoique son père n'accepterait sûrement pas la concurrence que risquait de lui faire sa propre fille. Il ne lui resterait alors plus qu'une solution: la tuer.

Les paroles de Hugh Granger lui revinrent alors en mémoire: _'C'est lui qui l'avait tuée, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose.'_ Alors comme ça, c'était pour la protéger qu'ils l'avaient adoptée. Une lueur d'espoir illumina son regard: et si son père ne savait jamais qu'il avait une fille. Mais c'était impossible, pensa-t-elle sombrement. S'il avait tué sa mère, c'était à cause de cette paternité qu'il refusait. Il ne voulait pas de concurrence. Et il devait bien savoir qu'il avait raté son but: qu'Hermione était toujours vivante.

Si Malefoy le savait: la "Sang de Bourbe" qu'il avait insulté pendant tant d'années était en fait une Sang Pur, et même des plus purs, puisqu'elle descendait directement de l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps: Salazar Serpentard! _Mais un sorcier qui est aussi le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps_, lui glissa une petite voix venant de l'intérieur d'elle-même. Peut-être, mais l'un des plus grands sorciers qui ait jamais vécu tout de même, répliqua-t-elle à sa conscience.

Et les étincelles qui étaient sorties de sa baguette, et qui en sortaient dès lors qu'elle la nettoyait: encore une chose qu'elle tenait de son père. Comment avait-elle pu être envoyée à Gryffondor, alors que sa baguette lançait des étincelles vertes et argent, et qu'elle était l'héritière de Salazar Serpentard? Car c'était ça que signifiait _'L'héritier du serpent'_. Bien sûr, le Choixpeau avait hésité, bien sûr, c'était sa compétence pour la métamorphose qui l'avait décidé, mais elle était tout de même l'héritière de Salazar Serpentard, la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pourtant, il semblait qu'elle ne tenait pas tant que ça de son père: après tout, elle n'avait jamais parlé Fourchelang. Et elle n'avait pas compris ce que Harry avait dit au serpent en deuxième année. De plus, elle était à Gryffondor, et le Choixpeau avait bien dit qu'elle avait le courage des membres de cette maison. Et ce n'est pas spécialement ce que son père aurait attendu de l'héritière de Salazar Serpentard. Peut-être y avait-il encore un espoir? Après tout, qui pourrait imaginer la fille de Voldemort autre part qu'à Serpentard? Personne, pas même Harry, si, par le plus grand des hasards, il avait un jour vent de son existence.

Et si même Harry ne pouvait pas se l'imaginer, ce n'est pas son père qui allait une seule seconde pouvoir le concevoir!

Oui, la chance d'échapper à son père se trouvait justement là, dans ce simple fait qu'elle se trouvait à Gryffondor. Dès lors, il n'y avait plus à se soucier de quoi que ce soit: elle cacherait tout simplement tout de ses origines à ses amis, et la vie quotidienne d'étudiante à Poudlard continuerait comme avant. Et puis, le seul lien qu'elle avait avec Voldemort était un lien de parenté. Elle était sa fille, rien de plus. Dès lors que personne n'était au courant, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Bien sûr, être la fille de Voldemort ne signifiait pas rien, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle allait soudain se mettre à pratiquer la magie noire et à torturer les Moldus.

Non, tout continuerait comme avant, rien ne changerait dans ses relations avec les autres, qu'il s'agisse de Ron et Harry, ou de Malefoy. Il n'y avait aucune raison que cela change. Même si elle était la fille de Voldemort, elle resterait aux yeux de tous Hermione Granger, "Sang-de-Bourbe" en sixième année à Gryffondor. Et pendant ce temps-là, dans l'ombre, elle se mettrait à œuvrer contre son père, cherchant tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de le détruire, et de venger sa mère.

Mais était-il possible de le vaincre? Après tout, Harry avait bien renvoyé l'Avada Kedavra il y a quinze ans, et ça n'avait fait que l'affaiblir. Certes, il avait été assez affaibli pour devoir disparaître durant treize années, sans pouvoirs, mais lui aussi avait survécu. Et il n'existait pas, à sa connaissance, et Merlin savait combien elle avait lu, de sortilège plus puissant que l'Avada Kedavra. Certes, Harry avait pu y résister, mais la protection que lui avait accordée sa mère en se sacrifiant pour lui avait été brisée lorsque Voldemort était revenu à la vie. Et cette protection n'avait fait que renvoyer le sortilège.

Même si c'était déjà beaucoup, ce n'était qu'un sortilège de défense, que le mage noir était parvenu à vaincre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et désormais, lui-même possédait cette protection. Et elle savait bien que seul un sortilège d'Antique Magie pouvait vaincre un autre sortilège d'Antique Magie. De plus, cette magie n'était pas enseignée à Poudlard, car jugée trop dangereuse pour peu qu'un sorcier l'utilisât à de mauvaises fins. Et Merlin savait combien cette magie était puissante.

Mais si Lily Evans avait été capable de l'apprendre, c'était bien qu'elle avait du trouver des livres. Et Hermione se doutait bien de l'endroit où elle avait du trouver un tel livre. Car il n'y avait qu'un seul lieu dans l'enceinte de Poudlard où cela était possible : la Réserve de la bibliothèque. Bien sûr, il était interdit d'y pénétrer, mais il lui avait malgré tout été possible de le faire, pour apprendre cette magie si puissante. Et même si elle avait pris option renforcement en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'elle aurait pu avoir accès à ces grimoires.

Cependant, Hermione était dans son caractère et dans son sang une Serpentard, et si le courage la caractérisait, la ruse et la persévérance qui pouvaient se révéler être les siennes lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête étaient loin d'être ses moindres qualités. De plus, elle avait déjà prouvée à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était capable, elle, la petite fille modèle, préfète exemplaire de Gryffindor, de briser les règles, pour peu qu'elle l'estime nécessaire à la réalisation de ses projets. Et cette fois-ci, il était plus que nécessaire d'agir telle une Serpentard, au mépris de toute règle. Les lois valent en tant de paix, les règles se tiennent lorsque tout va bien, mais désormais, il était question de l'avenir du monde sorcier dans son ensemble, et Hermione n'avait pas l'intention de s'embarrasser de principes et de règles établies pour la protection de savoirs dangereux lorsque l'enjeu en face n'était autre que la survie de tout un peuple et la défense de la liberté et de la justice. Réflexion faite, il ne s'agissait pas de la survie d'un seul peuple. Si Voldemort vainquait, c'était le monde entier qui était en danger. Et les peuples de la terre, qu'ils soient humains ou non, sorciers ou Moldus, étaient tous concernés par la menace que représentait son père.

Et face à cet enjeu, les règles qu'elles estimaient juste jusqu'à quelques jours auparavant étaient désormais devenues obsolètes, et elle allait se faire un devoir de les briser.

Sa décision était désormais prise, et rien ni personne ne saurait jamais l'en détourner.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que le destin avait décidé de l'aider dans la tâche qu'elle s'était imposée

Merci à tous mes revieweurs, et place aux RAR.

**Cassy:** Hello! Je suis prêt à subir les assauts de la poseuse de questions-qui-ne-donnent-aucun-répit-à-l'auteur en chef. Alors c'est parti pour les réponses: non, comme tu viens de le lire, on ne vivra pas la première année en entier, première année qui sert seulement d'introduction à l'histoire. Quant aux "gens", c'est maintenant qu'on les voit plus vieux. Sa maman, je n'ai pas encore décidé du moment où l'on apprendrait son identité. Pour tout dire, je n'avais même pas prévu de le faire, mais je vais essayer de le caser dans mon histoire. Son little papa? Pour le moment, il en aura plus après Harry qu'après Hermione, puisqu'il ne sait pas où ni qui elle est. Mais il pourra compter sur un fidèle Mangemort pour lui rapporter certains évènements étranges se passant autour d'une certaine Gryffindor, et comme il est intelligent, il n'aura pas trop de mal à faire le lien, gniark, gniark, gniark… Ron va bien sûr rester en second plan par rapport à Hermione, tout comme il l'est avec elle par rapport à Harry dans les livres originaux, mais il va naturellement avoir son importance dans l'histoire. J'ai quelques projets pour ces deux-là, mais comme je suis (légèrement/terriblement/extrêmement, barrer la/les mention(s) inutile(s)) sadique/cruel (idem) avec mes personnages, ils sont loin d'être réjouissant, pour l'instant… Mon pseudo, c'est plutôt à cause du Ron du tome 2 en particulier (arachnophobe), et de tous les tomes, en fait (roux et impulsif). En fait de demain, il a fallu attendre un long moment pour pouvoir lire ce chapitre, que j'ai eu un mal fou à terminer, du fait de mon manque total d'inspiration quant aux sentiments d'Hermione. L'histoire va se passer durant les sixième et septième années d'Hermione (tu l'avais déjà demandé, sous une autre forme). Et par conséquent, les cinq premières années se sont passées "comme en vrai". Je ne peux pas encore savoir si c'est un vrai AU, mais je serais franchement étonné d'apprendre que tonton Voldy à une fille (ou même un garçon)!!! Je n'en ai pas encore marre de toutes tes questions, même si c'est un peu dur pour lire tout ça d'un coup, sans avoir un paragraphe par question (tu vois, je suis)! Je choisirais plutôt la réponse c: tu t'arrêteras peut-être un jour. Je ne vais pas te frapper pour n'être (désormais) qu'au chapitre 19, mais j'aimerais quand même que tu m'envoies quelque chose à corriger, parce que je commence à m'ennuyer, en tant que bêta-lecteur. Moi, j'ai une question: est-ce que c'est pour me remercier de t'avoir fait une grande réponse que tu me fais une grande review en retour? Pas que je n'aime pas, bien au contraire, mais c'est un peu difficile de lire tout ça, comme je viens de te le dire un peu plus haut… J'avoue que je n'espérais plus ce compliment que tu me fais, en me disant que tu aimes bien mon chapitre. Merci! Dans ce chapitre, tu as eu accès à "ce qui se passe dans sa petite tête trop remplie", mais tu ne sais pas encore comment elle fait pour ne pas griller ses neurones (et moi non plus, au juste). Donc, pour résumer cette RAR sans queue ni tête (forcément, la review était de même), et que je n'espère pas bourrée de faute (j'ai un correcteur d'horrtaugrafes sur Word, donc, ça devrait aller), merci pour ta review, et viva Cass', petite co- de moi!

P.S: Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'ai déjà lue dans nos discussions sur MSN, et je connais cet état qui t'est naturel.

Robisous,

Ron.

**Link9:** La voilà! Merci pour ta review.

**Miss Bact:** Merci pour ta review, souhait exaucé. Voilà la suite.

**Setsuna Girl:** J'ai suivi ton avis, comme tu peux le voir (c'était déjà le mien, alors je n'ai pas eu trop de mal;)). Merci pour ta review. Concernant nos échanges de points de vue, je tenais à te préciser que j'avais, après réflexion, retenu certaines de tes idées en ce qui concerne la suite de la fic.


	6. Le retour

Bonjour à tous, voici la suite d'Un Si Terrible Secret. Merci à mes revieweurs.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'idée est de Kim, et l'histoire m'appartient.

Et maintenant, bonne lecture, et à bientôt.

**Un Si Terrible Secret :**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Ce mercredi, Hermione se réveilla assez tôt, et mit un certain temps avant de réaliser où elle se trouvait : elle était encore chez les Granger, et on était le 3 juillet 1996. D'un seul coup, tout lui revint en mémoire. Le récit de son origine, qui était son père, le départ le matin même avec Mr Weasley, l'interdiction faite par Dumbledore de communiquer avec Harry.

Elle regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était bientôt 10 heures. Plus qu'une demi-heure, et elle serait enfin éloignée de cette maison : une maison de mensonges et de traîtrise. La maison des Granger. Plus qu'une demi-heure et elle serait enfin libre, elle pourrait revoir Ron, Tonks et le professeur Lupin. A la pensée du premier, son cœur se serra. Depuis leur quatrième année, elle savait qu'il l'aimait, depuis ce soir où Harry lui avait raconté qu'il avait découvert la statuette de Viktor Krum par terre, vraisemblablement jetée là par un Ron fou de rage. Et fou de jalousie.

Mais cet imbécile refusait de l'admettre à cause de son satané orgueil. Si au moins il lui avouait qu'il l'aimait, tout serait tellement plus simple. Ou plutôt, tout aurait été tellement si simple. Désormais, il y avait le poids de ce terrible secret. Comment pourrait-elle jamais accepter son amour, alors qu'elle était la fille d'un tel monstre. Et si lui venait à l'apprendre, alors qu'elle avait accepté l'amour de Ron, ce serait encore plus difficile. Mais comment le regarder en face, si elle refusait. Elle qui l'aimait.

'_Harry serait là, il me dirait d'écrire un livre sur la psychologie féminine'_, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire triste. _'Mais non, Harry aurait été là, il m'aurait certainement insulté, ou regardé avec un air dégoûté'_, se corrigea-t-elle. Comment pourrait-il regarder autrement la fille de son ennemi mortel ? Et comment elle pourrait-elle le regarder dans les yeux, lui, l'ennemi de son père ?

Lasse de ressasser ces idées noires, elle décida de préparer ses affaires afin de partir au plus vite de la maison des Granger, dès lors que Mr Weasley arriverait. Soudain, un hibou toqua à la fenêtre, portant un journal dans son bec. Machinalement, elle lui ouvrit et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la Gazette… Avant de relire plus attentivement, lorsque le titre s'étalant en gras sur la une lui sauta aux yeux :

Cornelius Fudge destitué à l'unanimité, Albus Dumbledore nommé ministre de la magie à titre intérimaire

S'ensuivait une interview dans laquelle le professeur Dumbledore exprimait le désir d'organiser au plus vite des élections pour trouver un remplaçant à Fudge. Plusieurs noms de successeurs potentiels étaient évoqués, parmi lesquels figuraient en bonne place l'ancien Directeur du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, Ludovic Verpey, mais aussi Mr Weasley, ou encore Amos Diggory.

Hermione poussa un soupir d'exaspération : si jamais Fudge était remplacé par cet imbécile de Verpey, on pouvait être certain que le monde sorcier courait à sa perte. Un escroc, doublé d'un incompétent : voilà ce que la communauté sorcière se proposait de mettre à sa tête. Certes, Fudge était pire encore, mais Verpey n'avait pas une âme de dirigeant, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Or, Fudge n'avait pas officié en temps de guerre, mais simplement en temps de paix.

Un coup de sonnette relativement empressé la sortit de ses réflexions. Alors que Hugh sortait de sa chambre, Hermione apparut dans le couloir menant aux escaliers. Aussitôt, elle lui dit :

« Mr Weasley est venu me chercher. Ce n'est pas la peine de m'accompagner, Mr Granger, je connais le chemin de la sortie. Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir. »

Sur ces paroles dénuées d'émotion, elle descendit les escaliers, laissant un Hugh Granger désemparé et abattu. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que le sorcier ne voudrait pas voir les Granger, car elle n'avait d'autre souhait que de partir au plus vite. Cependant, lorsqu'elle atteignait la porte, un second coup de sonnette, plus pressant encore, retentit. Elle ouvrit… et se retrouva face à la baguette pointée de Mr Weasley. Qui la retira aussitôt.

« Excuse-moi, Hermione, je suis un peu stressé, je crois voir des Mangemorts en embuscade à tous les coins de rues. Et même si les sorciers sont rassurés par la présence de Dumbledore au ministère, je préfèrerais de loin le voir à Poudlard et au sein de l'Ordre, crois-moi. »

« Où m' emmenez-vous ? », questionna-t-elle.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. », murmura Mr Weasley d'un ton empressé. « Et si des Mangemorts nous espionnaient ! »

Cette phrase pétrifia Hermione. Et si les hommes de son père étaient en train de l'espionner ? S'il savait déjà ? Elle acquiesça et suivit Mr Weasley dans un dédale de ruelles, avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers une voiture d'aspect banal devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent. Mais alors qu'Hermione allait poser la main sur la portière, Mr Weasley l'en empêcha. Il fit alors le tour de la voiture, sa baguette pointée sur le véhicule, tout en marmonnant des formules magiques. Lorsqu'il eût terminé, il ouvrit la portière du côté conducteur et fit signe à Hermione d'en faire de même du sien. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux installés et qu'ils eurent commencé à rouler, Mr Weasley prit enfin la parole :

« Il ne faut pas prendre le moindre risque. Si la voiture avait été ensorcelée pendant que j'étais devant chez toi, ç'aurait pu être extrêmement dangereux. »

Hermione le regarda d'un air incrédule, et elle se demanda si la paranoïa gagnait l'ensemble du monde sorcier, ou si c'était seulement la position de Mr Weasley au sein de l'ordre et la possibilité qu'il avait de devenir le deuxième personnage le plus important du pays juste derrière Dumbledore qui le mettaient dans un état pareil.

« Et maintenant, pouvez-vous me dire où vous m'emmenez ? »

« A l'endroit le plus sûr qui existe, bien entendu. L'Ordre s'est installé à Poudlard, mais Dumbledore n'étant plus là, il y a des risques malgré tout. », continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air soucieux. « Voldemort n'osait pas s'attaquer à Poudlard, parce qu'il craint Dumbledore. Maintenant que celui-ci est au Ministère, il faut craindre le pire. »

« Que voulez-vous dire? Après tout, Poudlard n'a aucun intérêt pour lui. Dumbledore n'y étant pas, et comme il n'y a aucun élève… »

« C'est ce que tu crois. Mais Poudlard est bien plus qu'une école. Poudlard, c'est un haut lieu du monde magique dans son ensemble, et pas seulement en Angleterre. Si le ministère tombe, Poudlard sera le dernier espoir et le dernier bastion de résistance de la communauté sorcière britannique. Mais si le symbole d'unité et de paix qu'est Poudlard tombe, le monde magique s'effondre avec lui. Et tu peux être sûre que des milliers de sorciers se vendront à Voldemort par peur. Le ministère lui-même serait incapable d'enrayer cette panique. Ca a déjà commencé, bien sûr, mais Poudlard permet encore à bien des sorciers d'espérer. », finit-il avec un soupir de tristesse.

« Mais Dumbledore et Harry représentent aussi l'espoir de la communauté sorcière, non ? »

« C'est vrai, mais le pouvoir d'unité que représente Hogwarts est un symbole encore plus fort que le Professeur Dumbledore ou même Harry. Tous deux sont humains. Poudlard, en revanche, a vécu toutes les guerres depuis sa création. Beaucoup ont essayé de s'en emparer. Mais Poudlard a toujours résisté, a toujours tenu bon, et est toujours debout. C'est un symbole bien plus fort encore qu'un homme, qui lui, sera toujours faillible. »

« Alors pourquoi Voldemort n'a-t-il donc pas encore attaqué Poudlard directement ? », demanda Hermione.

« Il n'avait aucun intérêt à le faire, jusqu'à présent. Après tout, ç'aurait été signer son retour. Même s'il se refuserait certainement à cette comparaison, je dois avouer qu'il essaie au mieux d'appliquer le principe de Machiavel. Et ça, Dumbledore l'a bien compris. En réussissant à diviser la communauté sorcière quant à son retour, il l'a empêchée de se préparer à la guerre, tandis que lui préparait ses troupes lentement mais sûrement. Je dois au moins reconnaître une chose, c'est que c'est un véritable génie. Il ne serait pas devenu mage noir, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à être Ministre de la Magie. »

« Et s'il avait justement cet objectif ? », questionna Hermione après quelques instants de réflexion.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Après tout, on ne sait pas qui sont ses Mangemorts. S'il réussit à en placer un et à le faire Ministre de la Magie… »

« Oh… Tu peux faire confiance à Dumbledore pour ne pas le laisser faire. », répliqua Mr Weasley.

« Mais si on ne sait pas qui sont ses Mangemorts, comment pourrait-on l'empêcher ? », insista Hermione.

« J'ai dit : Dumbledore saura bien l'en empêcher. », répondit Mr Weasley d'un ton sans réplique.

Un long silence s'installa, et Hermione ne reprit la parole que lorsqu'ils eurent roulés sur plusieurs kilomètres.

« Qui est déjà là-bas? Je veux dire, à Poudlard. »

« Oh ! Eh bien, toute la famille est là. Fleur Delacour, aussi. Et bien sûr, tout le reste de l'Ordre. »

« Et Harry, quand viendra-t-il ? »

« Dumbledore ne semble pas souhaiter qu'il vienne au moins avant deux ou trois semaines. », soupira-t-il d'un ton amer. « Personnellement, je crois qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il arrive tout de suite, mais Dumbledore dit qu'il a ses raisons de le laisser chez ses Moldus. En tout cas, on devrait aller le chercher bientôt. »

« Vous n'appréciez pas les décisions du professeur Dumbledore, semble-t-il. », fit remarquer Hermione avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Disons que je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec lui. Mais il reste malgré tout un grand homme, sage et puissant. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. », répondit Mr Weasley d'un air évasif.

« Est-ce qu'il vous a interdit à vous aussi d'écrire à Harry. », demanda abruptement Hermione.

Mr Weasley poussa un profond soupir.

« Même si toutes les décisions qu'il prend ne me paraissent pas toujours être les bonnes, je dois avouer que j'adhère entièrement à celle-ci. Je comprends parfaitement que tu sois attristée ou énervée par cette interdiction, mais il serait extrêmement dangereux de laisser filtrer la moindre information pouvant montrer à Voldemort que nous connaissons ses plans. », répondit-il d'un ton ferme.

« Et quelles informations seraient susceptible de l'aider à savoir une chose pareille ? », répliqua Hermione, qui commençait déjà à s'énerver. « Vous ne nous laissez même pas assister aux réunions, et nous ne sommes tenus au courant de rien de ce qui se passe dans l'Ordre, alors comment voulez-vous que nous sachions quoi que ce soit qui soit utile à Voldemort ? »

« Je suis sur ce point entièrement d'accord avec Molly. Il est hors de question que vous assistiez aux réunions. Mais certaines choses comme les Oreilles à Rallonge ont prouvé que vous essayiez malgré tout d'écouter. De savoir. Raison de plus pour vous interdire de divulguer la moindre information à Harry. »

« Et vous ne croyez pas qu'il a le droit de savoir, lui, ce qui se passe ? »

« La Gazette du Sorcier diffuse les nouvelles. »

« La Gazette du Sorcier ne parle que des meurtres qui ont été commis. Meurtres qu'il a déjà vus du fait du lien qu'il a avec Voldemort. », répondit Hermione, qui bouillait de rage.

« Et il n'a pas à en savoir plus. »

« Je croyais pourtant qu'il était le premier concerné par cette histoire. », répliqua froidement Hermione, le premier instant d'incrédulité passé. « Mais il est vrai que, étant le premier concerné, il est normal qu'il soit le dernier à être au courant de tout. », conclut-elle, reprenant sans s'en rendre compte l'argumentation de son ami l'année précédente.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'il est le premier concerné? Il a certes vaincu Voldemort à l'âge d'un an, et il est désormais célèbre pour ça, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est le plus concerné par les affaires de l'Ordre. C'est Dumbledore, le plus concerné. »

« Vraiment ? Alors la prophétie au sujet de Harry ne le concerne pas ? C'est à cause de cette prophétie que Sirius est mort au Département des Mystères. C'est à cause d'elle que les parents de Harry ont été assassinés. Et vous dites qu'il n'a rien à voir là-dedans ? Que le plus concerné par les affaires de l'Ordre est Dumbledore ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? Dumbledore nous a bien parlé d'une prophétie, mais il n'a dit en rien qu'elle concernait Harry ? D'où tiens-tu ces informations ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

« Harry nous a dit quelle était la prophétie, à Ron et à moi, quand on est rentré de Poudlard. »

Hermione vit les maisons aux alentours sauter en arrière pour éviter l'écart que fit Mr Weasley.

« Harry vous a parlé de la prophétie ? »

« Oui, et elle le concerne lui, et lui uniquement. Dumbledore n'a absolument rien à voir là-dedans, sinon par le fait qu'il l'a connu pendant 15 ans sans rien en dire à Harry. », insista Hermione, trop heureuse de marquer un point sur Mr Weasley.

« Et de quoi parle-t-elle ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, Mr Weasley, mais à Harry. », répliqua Hermione. « A moins que vous ne préfériez demander au professeur Dumbledore, peut-être ? », acheva-t-elle avec un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

« Bien. Je n'en parlerai pas. Mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors c'est grave, car le professeur Dumbledore nous aurait menti pendant toutes ces années. »

« Il a bien caché la vérité à Harry pendant 5 ans, alors il n'en est plus à un mensonge près… », répliqua Hermione d'un ton froid.

Mr Weasley fronça les sourcils face au ton utilisé par Hermione, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Hermione, quant à elle, jubilait intérieurement. Le pouvoir de Dumbledore sur ses fidèles allait bientôt commencer à s'effriter. Et bientôt sonnerait la fin de la partie pour Voldemort comme pour le vieil homme. Sa fameuse carte dans les paquets de Chocogrenouille risquait de perdre beaucoup de valeur, ce qui serait pire encore pour lui que la perte l'an passé de sa décoration de l'Ordre de Merlin, qui venait de lui être restitué il y a peu.

Mais aussitôt, Hermione blêmit considérablement.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Hermione, que t'arrive-t-il ? », demanda Mr Weasley d'un ton paniqué.

« Rien. Ce n'est rien, Mr. Weasley. », répondit Hermione d'une voix faible.

Elle recommençait à penser comme son père. Oh, certes, elle ne souhaitait pas encore la mort de Dumbledore, mais elle désirait ce qui pouvait lui faire le plus de mal possible. Mais l'héritage de son père se serait-il réveillé si elle avait ignoré le secret de sa naissance ? Ce secret si terrible n'était-il pas justement ce qui l'avait protégée pendant toutes ces années ? Hermione ne savait plus que croire. Et si les Granger lui avait réellement caché la vérité pour la protéger ? Non, ça, elle se refusait à l'admettre. Ils l'avaient fait pour se protéger, eux, de sa réaction. Ils savaient très bien qu'elle partirait dès qu'elle connaîtrait la vérité. Ils voulaient la garder exclusivement pour eux. Eh bien ils avaient perdu. Car elle ne retournerait plus jamais chez eux, foi d'Hermione Jedusor !

Voyant les émotions se succéder sur le visage d'Hermione, Mr Weasley fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? », redemanda-t-il.

« Oui. », affirma Hermione d'un ton plus ferme.

Remarquant la détermination dans ses yeux, Mr Weasley se tut. Après tout, il la connaissait bien et savait que si jamais elle avait quelque chose en tête ce ne pouvait être quelque chose de dangereux. Et il avait d'autres soucis en tête. Cette place possible de Ministre de la Magie lui serait peut-être bénéfique sur le plan financier, mais il n'oubliait pas l'attaque qu'il avait subie quelques mois auparavant et la terrible blessure que lui avait infligée le serpent, et il craignait pour la sécurité de sa famille si lui était nommé au poste de Ministre. Il était vrai qu'étant membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il était déjà visé, mais le Ministère étant la cible privilégiée de Voldemort, il courrait alors un plus grand danger. Certes, lorsqu'il avait rejoint la résistance à Voldemort, il avait accepté l'éventualité de mourir pour cette cause, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de craindre pour son épouse et pour ses enfants.

Depuis la destitution de Fudge et la proposition de son nom à sa succession, Arthur Weasley ne parvenait plus à passer une nuit entière, toujours réveillé par un sentiment oppressant de peur ou par un cauchemar dans lequel son épouse et ses sept enfants étaient torturés sous ses yeux par Voldemort avant d'être tués par un maléfice d'éventrement ou d'écartèlement. Parfois, il arrivait que Lucius Malefoy remplaçât Voldemort dans son rêve, ou bien encore c'était Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais la trame du cauchemar était toujours semblable. Lui était enlevé au Ministère sous les yeux de ses collaborateurs impuissants, puis il se retrouvait dans un cachot avant de voir sa famille mourir et de recevoir enfin le coup de grâce de la main de son ennemi.

Rien de bien réjouissant, en somme, et il espérait de toute ses forces que ce ne fût pas un rêve prémonitoire. Certes, il avait pensé à demander à Mrs Pomfresh une potion de sommeil sans rêve, mais comme celui-ci revenait toutes les nuits, il avait peur d'en devenir dépendant. De plus, il savait que cette potion entraînait une somnolence durant la journée et, surtout, alourdissait le sommeil du patient. Or, il avait déjà assez de soucis comme ça sans en plus y ajouter la crainte de ne pas entendre des Mangemorts transplaner chez lui et se laisser enlever sans opposer la moindre résistance.

Hermione, quant à elle, réfléchissait aux implications que comportait la toute nouvelle installation de l'Ordre à Poudlard. Elle qui avait pris la décision de rechercher dans la Réserve des livres sur l'Ancienne Magie, cela allait lui être facilité. De plus, Dumbledore étant au Ministère et les élèves pour la plupart en vacances, il y avait fort à parier que la Bibliothèque serait plus accessible, et, qui sait, Mrs Pince ne serait peut-être même pas là pour la surveiller de son regard d'aigle. La question restait de savoir où dans la Réserve elle allait pouvoir trouver de tels livres parlant d'Ancienne Magie. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait l'aider. Mais il était hors de question pour elle de demander à l'un des professeurs où Lily Evans avait pu trouver ces livres. Qui donc serait susceptible de l'aider ?

Bien vite, la réponse lui vint. Il y avait une personne qui pouvait le lui dire et qui se trouverait certainement à Poudlard. L'une des dernières personnes encore en vie parmi ceux qui avaient le mieux connu la jeune fille. Remus Lupin. Et il savait combien Hermione avait soif de connaissances. Il lui serait certainement extrêmement facile de se procurer une autorisation auprès de lui pour accéder aux livres de la Réserve si elle en avait besoin.

Bien sûr, Lockhart aurait sans doute été plus conciliant, mais elle devait faire avec les personnes qu'elle avait à sa disposition. Et en jouant sur la forte amitié que Lupin ressentait envers James et Lily et la profonde affection qu'il portait désormais à leur fils, elle pourrait parvenir à un résultat probant. Pour la première fois depuis cette terrible révélation, elle était heureuse d'être la fille de Voldemort, car elle savait que cette intelligence qui ne lui faisait jamais défaut et cette ruse dont elle avait su faire preuve à plusieurs reprises lui venaient de son père. S'il savait que c'était ces qualités qu'il possédait lui-même qui allaient causer sa propre perte !

Le reste du voyage se passa en silence : Hermione réfléchissait en effet à l'excuse qu'elle allait devoir donner à Remus Lupin pour avoir son autorisation en cas de besoin. Mr Weasley, quant à lui, respectait le silence d'Hermione. D'ailleurs, il était lui-même plongé dans ses pensées, et c'était une chance que la voiture ait été modifiée par magie, car il aurait pu plusieurs fois provoquer un accident grave. Fort heureusement, dès lors qu'il commençait à faire un écart important, les maisons ou les arbres bordant la route sautaient en arrière pour l'éviter, de même que les voitures qu'il lui arrivait de croiser en sens inverse… sur la même voie !

Après deux longues heures de route, la faim commença à se faire sentir et Mr Weasley arrêta la voiture sur le parking d'une aire d'autoroute moldue. Avec l'aide d'Hermione, qui s'occupait de payer leurs courses avec des livres sterling que Mr Weasley avait apportées, il parvint à acheter des sandwiches et des glaces qu'ils dégustèrent sur un banc non loin du parking.

« Il n'y a pas à dire. », lança Mr Weasley, « les Moldus sont extrêmement ingénieux. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de fabriquer du froid sans le sortilège Glacium, et eux, ils y parviennent avec leur eckeltricité ! »

« C'est l'électricité, Mr Weasley. », répliqua Hermione avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, c'est ça. Et est-ce que tu sais comment ça fonctionne, leurs congettes à l'heure ? »

« Congélateurs. Non, je ne pourrais pas vous dire, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter d'en parler, s'il vous plaît ? Je n'ai pas trop envie de discuter du monde Moldu. »

Mr Weasley voulut répliquer mais en voyant que le visage d'Hermione s'était soudainement assombri, il préféra ne pas insister. Elle avait vraisemblablement des soucis avec ses parents.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent près de la voiture, ils virent de loin un groupe de jeunes qui s'en étaient approché et qui tentaient visiblement de forcer la portière. Mr Weasley se retourna vers Hermione et lui fit signe de se taire, puis il sortit doucement sa baguette et murmura « Illusio ».

Enfin, il s'approcha de la voiture, accompagné d'Hermione et d'un berger allemand de grande taille. Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda d'un ton léger :

« Excusez-moi, je peux vous aider ? »

Les jeunes sursautèrent et se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Le chef de la bande voulut un instant répliquer d'un air insolent, mais son regard tomba alors sur le chien qui grognait d'un air menaçant et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de crainte et d'horreur.

« N… Non… Non, nous voulions juste… euh… regarder… », bafouilla-t-il.

Puis il fit signe à ses amis de se retirer, et ils partirent tous en courant à toutes jambes. Hermione et Mr Weasley rirent tous deux un long moment à gorge déployée avant de pouvoir retrouver leur sérieux. L'hilarité passée, Hermione essuya les larmes qu'elle n'avait su retenir et demanda à Mr Weasley ce qu'il avait créé comme illusion et s'il n'allait pas avoir de problèmes avec le Ministère pour avoir pratiqué la magie en présence de Moldus.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Albus saura arranger ça. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai eu une autorisation spéciale du Ministère pour utiliser la magie en cas de besoin. Et puis, il fallait bien leur donner une bonne leçon, non ? »

Hermione rit à nouveau, et c'est plus détendue qu'elle remonta dans la voiture. Le reste du voyage, Hermione demanda des nouvelles de la famille Weasley. Bill et Fleur s'étaient toujours plus rapprochés pendant l'année qui venait de se passer et Mr et Mrs Weasley s'attendaient à avoir une belle-fille avant que Ron et Hermione n'aient terminé leurs études.

Charlie, quant à lui, était selon ses propres termes trop occupé par son travail avec les dragons pour chercher une femme qui ne partagerait pas sa passion. Mais, lui confia Mr Weasley, en disant cette phrase, le visage de son deuxième fils avait pris une teinte semblable à la couleur de ses cheveux, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de faire rire ses frères et sœurs lorsqu'ils en avaient parlé, Mr Weasley s'étant contenté de sourire.

Percy, lui rapporta-t-il, travaillait toujours au Ministère mais il était retombé tout en bas de l'échelle hiérarchique, n'ayant plus à espionner Dumbledore et ses alliés pour le compte de Fudge. Il s'était fiancé avec Pénélope une semaine auparavant et avait eu la bonté d'inviter sa famille… après que Pénélope eût insisté des jours durant, arguant que ses propres parents voudraient certainement connaître la future belle-famille de leur fille. Cependant, ça n'avait pas réellement été une fête, et Percy s'était montré froid et distant avec ses parents comme avec ses frères. Seule Ginny avait eu le droit à son attention.

Le commerce que Fred et George avaient installé sur le Chemin de Traverse grâce à des fonds mystérieux fonctionnait à merveille et ils gagnaient désormais presque autant que leur père, profitant de leur argent pour faire des cadeaux à toute la famille. Seul Percy n'y avait pas eu droit, et les vives protestations de Molly n'y avaient rien fait.

Quant à Ron et Ginny, ils se préparaient tous deux à faire leur nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard et comme le reste de la famille, ils étaient déjà impatient de revoir Hermione, même si Ron avait semblé plus impatient encore que les autres. Le visage d'Hermione s'empourpra et Mr Weasley laissa apparaître un sourire amusé.

Bientôt, la nuit commença à tomber tandis qu'ils approchaient de Pré au Lard. Au loin sur leur droite, ils apercevaient les lumières d'une ville moldue. Par la fenêtre côté passager, Hermione pouvait voir des arbres défiler à toute vitesse pour former dans le rétroviseur une forêt dense mais dénuée de créature magique.

Hermione commençait à tomber de fatigue et seule la faim qui la tiraillait la tenait éveillée. Fort heureusement, le grand château fut bientôt en vue, et quelques minutes plus tard, les grilles de Poudlard se dressèrent devant eux. Mr Weasley agita sa baguette magique, et bientôt, Hagrid apparut, tenant une lanterne.

« B'soir, M'sieur Weasley, b'soir, Hermione ! », s'écria le demi-géant.

« Bonsoir Hagrid. », répondit Hermione d'un ton joyeux.

« Bonsoir, Hagrid, heureux de vous revoir. Albus est-il là ? », demanda Mr Weasley.

« Oui, M'sieur. J'vais l'prévenir que vous êtes arrivés tous les deux. »

« Merci bien, Hagrid. Je crois que les elfes de maison vont avoir du travail avec Hermione, car la demoiselle est affamée. »

Hermione, trop fatiguée pour débuter un nouveau discours sur l'esclavagisme des elfes de maison, acquiesça faiblement et se laissa mener jusqu'à la Grande Salle où se trouvait déjà l'Ordre presque au complet. Après un bon repas, Hermione se rendit avec Ron et Ginny vers la tour des Gryffondor, souhaita une bonne nuit à ses amis et monta vers son dortoir, où elle s'endormit à l'instant où sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

&&&&&&&

Voilà ! Enfin de retour après une très longue période de complexe de la page (presque) blanche sur cette histoire doublé d'une tendance à la traduction intensive. Et maintenant, place aux RAR.

**Link9 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait chaud au cœur de lire que l'histoire est appréciée. En espérant que ce chapitre, qui rentre plus encore dans le vif du sujet, t'aura plu tout autant que le précédent.

**Oceanne Black :** Pour Harry et Hermione, ça va certainement mieux se passer que pour la relation avec Ron, mais ne compte pas non plus sur une réaction très positive de Harry… Du moins, pas au début…

**Stephanie :** Euh… pour le vite, j'aurais pu mieux faire, je crois… Mais au moins, j'ai quand même mis la suite (comment ça, c'est pas une excuse ?)

**Cindy2008 :** Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite.

**Viviane :** Merci pour ta review. La suite ? Elle est juste au-dessus.

**Chloe :** Merci pour ta review. Je dois t'avouer que c'est un peu grâce à toi que je me suis remis à écrire. Voir, alors que je n'avais plus publié depuis deux ans, que certaines personnes la lisaient encore… Ca donne une bonne motivation pour reprendre… même si l'inspiration a mis un peu de temps à venir !


	7. Résolutions

Bonjour à tous, voici la suite d'Un Si Terrible Secret. Merci à mes revieweurs.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'idée est de Kim, et l'histoire m'appartient.

**Note :** Bonjour à tous ! Je profite de mes derniers jours passsés dans l'hexagone avant Noël pour vous envoyer un nouveau chapitre sur chacune de mes trois histoires. Bonne lecture !

Et maintenant, bonne lecture, et à bientôt.

**Un Si Terrible Secret :**

**Chapitre 7 :**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le jeudi matin, Hermione était en pleine forme et prête à tout mettre en œuvre pour atteindre les buts qu'elle s'était fixés la veille : en premier lieu, cacher la vérité à Ron et Harry. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas facile, mais c'était nécessaire à la réalisation de ses projets. En deuxième lieu, passer son temps à la bibliothèque de Poudlard et, si besoin est, dans la Réserve, afin de trouver des livres sur la magie Antique. Enfin, en troisième et dernier lieu, trouver dans ces livres le sortilège ou le rituel magique qui permettrait d'anéantir à jamais l'âme de son père.

La pensée qu'elle allait aider au meurtre de son propre père lui laissait un certain dégoût d'elle-même, mais celle d'être sa fille la dégoûtait plus encore et la crainte de devenir comme lui surpassait sa répugnance du sang qu'elle allait inévitablement avoir sur les mains. Après tout, si elle aidait à le tuer, elle n'aurait que sa mort sur la conscience. Et assassiner un assassin était rarement puni, surtout dans un cas comme celui de Voldemort. Mais si elle devenait comme lui, ce serait à la mort de milliers d'innocents qu'elle devrait faire face.

Les attaques avaient déjà commencées : maintenant que le retour de Voldemort avait été reconnu officiellement, son père n'avait plus besoin de se cacher et il multipliait les meurtres. De nombreux officiels du Ministère étaient déjà tombés sous les coups des Mangemorts. Nombre de ses camarades avaient perdu des oncles, des tantes, de frères ou sœurs, voire leurs parents. La situation était catastrophique, car la population paniquait. Bien sûr, cette panique de la population et l'inaction du Ministère avaient joué en faveur de son père et celui-ci avait profité de la situation. Jusqu'à la destitution de Fudge et à la nomination de Dumbledore au poste de Ministre par intérim.

La population avait subitement retrouvé foi en ses institutions et dans le vieux directeur de Poudlard. Cependant, le laps de temps jusqu'à la destitution de Fudge avait fait les affaires du mage noir, et il faudrait du temps avant que la population soit assez organisée pour pouvoir lui faire face. De plus, pensant le Seigneur des Ténèbres écarté pour toujours et estimant sans doute que sa simple présence au poste de ministre suffirait à empêcher la montée au pouvoir d'un autre mage noir, Fudge n'avait pas cru bon de former de nouveaux Aurors. Ainsi, il y avait au ministère moins d'Aurors que lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort, et bien que Dumbledore eût rappelé en service tous les Aurors retraités, qui eux aussi avaient connu cette sombre époque, la brigade des Aurors restait très réduite. Quant aux nouvelles recrues, nombreuses à se présenter au ministère pour participer à la défense face au mage noir, elles étaient encore inexpérimentées. Si jamais une attaque de grande envergure avait lieu dans les mois à venir, les nouveaux Aurors seraient très certainement massacrés jusqu'au dernier.

Hermione frissonna. Elle prenait soudain pleinement conscience de la situation catastrophique de la communauté sorcière et de l'urgence qu'il y avait de régler le problème que posait l'existence de son père. Si son père n'était pas bientôt stoppé, le monde sorcier courait très certainement à sa perte.

Un coup frappé à la porte la fit sursauter et l'arracha à ses pensées.

« Qui est là ? », demanda-t-elle.

« C'est Ginny. Je peux entrer ? »

Hermione hésita un instant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler avec la jeune fille. D'un autre côté, si elle refusait qu'elle entre, Ginny s'inquièterait sûrement et Hermione serait surveillée pour savoir si elle allait bien, ce qui la gênerait dans ses recherches.

« Un instant. Je t'ouvre. »

Hermione s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte. L'ouvrant, elle invita son amie à entrer et referma la porte du dortoir derrière elle. Ginny s'assit sur le lit de Lavande et Hermione s'assit en face d'elle sur son propre lit. Elle observa son amie quelques instants. Elle avait l'air d'être fatiguée, comme si elle avait veillé jusque tard dans la nuit. Et contrairement à son habitude, ses yeux ne pétillaient plus. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue ainsi, c'était… Hermione écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle se souvint. C'était l'attitude qu'elle avait lors de sa première année. Lorsque l'esprit présent dans le journal de son père l'avait possédée.

« Ginny ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète. « Ca ne va pas ? Tu as des soucis ? »

« J'ai peur. », avoua la jeune fille ?

« Tu as peur ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais peur ? »

« J'ai peur pour mon père et pour Percy. Avec leur travail au ministère, ils font partie des cibles privilégiées de Tu-sais-qui. Et Harry aussi est en danger. J'ai peur pour lui. »

« Mais ça fait longtemps qu'il est en danger. Depuis que m… Tu-sais-qui est revenu, il est en danger. »

« Oui, mais je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte à ce point. Tu-sais-qui va chercher à tout prix à le tuer, surtout maintenant que son retour a été officiellement reconnu. », répliqua Ginny.

« C'est vrai. Mais il a été capable de lui résister à chaque fois qu'il s'est trouvé en face de lui. Alors, même s'il est toujours autant en danger, et peut-être même plus, il ne faut pas pour autant s'inquiéter pour lui : je suis sûre qu'il s'en sortira. Et il réussira à le vaincre une bonne fois pour toute. »

« Tu crois vraiment ? », demanda Ginny, sceptique.

« Je te le jure. Et je ferai tout pour que ça arrive. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? », s'étonna Ginny.

« Oh… Non, ne fais pas attention, je n'ai rien dit. », répliqua Hermione d'un ton précipité.

« Tu as dit que tu ferais tout pour que ça arrive. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », insista Ginny.

« Rien. », répliqua Hermione d'un ton ferme. « Tu n'as pas à savoir tout ce que je fais ! Tu n'es pas ma mère, que je sache. »

Hermione vit son amie écarquiller les yeux. Il est vrai que Hermione n'avait jamais réagi aussi vivement vis-à-vis d'elle. Cependant, c'était plus que de la surprise qui se reflétait dans les yeux de Ginny. C'était aussi la douleur, sans doute celle de voir que Hermione ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais c'était aussi… la peur ?

« Excuse-moi, Ginny, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver. »

« Ce n'est rien. », répliqua Ginny, encore secouée. « Bien, je vais te laisser. On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. La voix de Ginny était hachée, comme si elle avait été effrayée par quelque chose. Elle se retourna, mais il n'y avait rien ni personne de visible derrière elle. Lorsque Ginny fut sortie du dortoir, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer. Mais lorsqu'elle regarda son reflet dans la glace, elle sursauta. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ca ne pouvait être qu'une erreur. Elle cligna des yeux. Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son esprit ne l'avait pas trompée et que ses pupilles étaient bien devenues écarlates. Ainsi, ce côté de son père se manifestait-il aussi en elle. Mais était-ce irréversible ? Allait-elle à jamais garder ce regard écarlate ? A peine eut-elle formulé cette pensée qu'elle s'aperçut que les pupilles retrouvaient leur habituelle couleur noisette à mesure que son pouls ralentissait.

Hermione sourit faiblement. Elle allait malgré tout pouvoir continuer à vivre normalement sans être obligée de placer en permanence un sortilège d'illusion sur ses yeux. Elle devrait juste faire attention à ne pas s'énerver… Ce qui serait difficile si elle avait hérité du tempérament de son père. Même si elle avait montré jusqu'à présent un caractère plutôt calme, elle ne savait pas ce qui pouvait se passer. Après tout, jusqu'à présent, ses yeux n'avaient encore jamais changé de couleur. Et les pensées si semblables à celles de son père ne lui étaient venues que lorsqu'elle avait appris qui il était.

Finalement, elle décida de laisser ces pensées de côté et acheva de se préparer. Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la Grande Salle, elle aperçut immédiatement Ron et Ginny qui l'avaient attendue pour commencer à déjeuner. Elle remarqua l'air troublé de Ginny et soupira intérieurement. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui expliquer la vérité. Elle ne voulait pas courir le risque de perdre ses seuls amis. Car si Ginny apprenait la vérité, elle s'empresserait aussitôt d'en parler à Ron et Harry, et dans le meilleur des cas, ils refuseraient de lui adresser la parole. Dans le pire des cas, ils en parleraient immédiatement au professeur Dumbledore, et elle doutait fort que sa propension à accorder une seconde chance à chacun s'applique à la fille de son pire ennemi. Et en ce cas, elle aurait tout perdu. Non seulement elle y perdrait l'amour du garçon qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, mais elle perdrait aussi l'amitié d'Harry et la possibilité de l'aider dans la lourde tâche qu'il avait de détruire l'âme de Voldemort.

Elle n'avait donc plus qu'à espérer que son amie ne se montrerait ni trop curieuse ni trop perspicace. Pour ce qui était de Ron, elle n'avait pas trop à s'inquiéter, car il n'irait certainement pas imaginer tout seul qu'elle avait ne serait-ce qu'un lien ténu avec Voldemort et Ginny n'irait certainement pas en parler à son frère avant d'avoir des certitudes. Quant à Harry, il ne le remarquerait sans doute pas, étant donné qu'elle se mettait rarement en colère contre lui. Non, c'était vraiment Ginny qui risquait de poser problème, et Merlin savait combien la jeune Gryffondor était opiniâtre lorsqu'elle tenait à trouver quelque chose. Et l'intelligence n'était pas non plus la moindre de ses qualités.

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois intérieurement. Puis elle plaqua sur son visage un sourire qui ne reflétait absolument pas son état d'esprit et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers ses deux amis de Gryffondor.

« Bonjour Ron. », dit-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué.

« Bonjour Hermione, ça va ? », répondit Ron, visiblement ravi de la revoir.

« Oui. »

« Tu as passé un bon début de vacances ? », demanda Ginny.

Le sourire d'Hermione se crispa quelque peu.

« Très bonnes. Mais je commençais déjà à regretter Poudlard. »

« Vraiment ? Mais tu sais, les cours ne recommencent pas avant début septembre. », ironisa Ron.

« C'est vrai, mais la bibliothèque reste ouverte pendant les vacances, je crois. », répliqua-t-elle.

« Tu veux déjà retourner à la bibliothèque ? », s'étonna Ron. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ? »

« Mes devoirs pour la rentrée, d'abord. Et ensuite… je ne sais pas… lire, peut-être ? », répondit-elle d'un ton ironique.

« Franchement, je ne comprendrai jamais ton goût pour les devoirs. Je me demande parfois si tu pourrais vivre s'il n'y avait pas des devoirs à faire ou des livres à lire. »

« Moi aussi, je me le demande. Mais tu sais, on trouve des choses très intéressantes, dans les livres. Des choses qui vous ont bien aidés, Harry et toi. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Rappelle-toi la Pierre Philosophale. Ou encore le basilic en deuxième année. Si je n'avais pas passé mon temps à la bibliothèque, on n'aurait jamais pu trouver tout ça. »

« C'est vrai. Mais là, il n'y a pas de mystère à dénouer, cette année. En tout cas, pas pendant les vacances. »

Hermione remarqua le froncement de sourcils de Ginny. Apparemment, la jeune fille n'était pas de l'avis de son frère. Et vu son regard, le mystère à dénouer n'était autre qu'Hermione elle-même. Hermione, elle, se força à rire, puis elle se servit à manger sous le regard inquisiteur de sa jeune condisciple de Gryffondor.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance plutôt morose : bien que Ron ne se rendît pas compte des regards soupçonneux de sa sœur, il était conscient qu'Hermione n'était pas de très bonne humeur et, ses premières tentatives pour détendre l'atmosphère ayant échoué, il se consacra tout entier à son petit-déjeuner.

Hermione avait raison lorsqu'elle pensait que Ginny avait des soupçons par rapport à elle, et la confirmation vint juste après la fin du petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'elle se levait pour aller à la bibliothèque et alors que Ron terminait de déjeuner, Ginny se leva elle aussi et suivit son amie de près. Hermione sentait sur sa nuque le regard de la jeune fille qui marchait derrière elle. Soudain, alors qu'elles atteignaient la bibliothèque, Hermione sentit la main de Ginny se poser sur son épaule.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle de certaines choses, Hermione. »

« Vraiment ? », demanda Hermione d'un air dégagé. « De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« De toi. »

« Je croyais que tu voulais me parler de Harry, tout à l'heure, non ? »

« Tout à l'heure, effectivement. Mais maintenant, c'est de toi que je veux parler. »

« Et pourquoi tu n'en parles pas avec Ron, ou avec Harry quand il sera là ? »

« Parce que je les connais tous les deux aussi bien que toi, sinon mieux. Parce que je sais que Harry foncera tête baissée comme il l'a fait à chaque fois qu'il se sentait investi d'une mission, quelle qu'elle soit. Et parce que je sais que Ron, pour peu qu'il tire les mêmes conclusions que moi, refusera de te parler. »

« Et de quoi veux-tu parler, précisément ? »

« Tu le sais très bien, Hermione. De ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure dans la chambre. De la lueur écarlate qu'a prise ton regard. »

« Une lueur écarlate ? », demanda Hermione d'un ton faussement étonné. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Une lueur comme celle des yeux de Tu-sais-qui. Une lueur que j'ai vue de nombreuses fois dans les yeux de Tom quand j'étais avec lui dans son journal. Une lueur dont Harry nous a parlé lorsqu'il nous a raconté comment était Tu-sais-qui lorsqu'il est revenu à la vie. Une lueur qui n'est certainement pas dans tes yeux par hasard. »

« Et tu disais que tu en avais retiré certaines conclusions. Quelles sont-elles donc ? »

« J'ai peur pour toi, Hermione. J'ai peur que tu sois possédée par Tu-sais-qui. »

Hermione éclata de rire. Un instant, elle avait craint que Ginny eût découvert la vérité. Aussi, ce rire fut autant un rire de soulagement qu'un rire amusé.

« Possédée par Tu-sais-qui ? Tu te moques de moi, j'espère ! Comment pourrais-je être possédée par lui alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu ? Et je n'ai pas de cicatrice pour me lier à lui et craindre une quelconque possession. »

Ginny la regarda un instant d'un air soupçonneux, puis elle eut un sourire d'excuse.

« Je suis désolée, Hermione, j'ai du me tromper tout à l'heure. J'avais tellement peur à propos de Tu-sais-qui que j'ai du imaginer ce regard et la possibilité que tu sois possédée par lui. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends que tu sois nerveuse à cause de ça. Après tout, toi, tu sais ce que ça fait et je comprends que tu veuilles m'épargner ça si c'était le cas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien. Mais maintenant, si tu le veux bien, je vais aller à la bibliothèque. »

« C'est pour Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? », demanda Hermione, sur la défensive.

« Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu ferais tout pour aider Harry dans son combat. C'est ça, le mystère à dénouer pendant les vacances, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je trouve que tu tires très vite des conclusions sur tout. D'abord, tu crois que je suis possédée, et ensuite, que je vais à la bibliothèque pour aider Harry. Je peux bien faire mes devoirs, non ? Et puis, si jamais il y avait des livres qui pouvaient aider Harry, je suis certaine que ce n'est pas à la bibliothèque qu'on pourrait les trouver. »

« Tu dois avoir raison. », soupira Ginny. « Mais tu ne vas pas passer tout ton temps à la bibliothèque, quand même ? Ron est gentil, c'est vrai, mais à force d'être seule avec lui, je finis par m'ennuyer et par le trouver énervant. Avec toi, au moins, je peux parler des choses qui sont importantes pour moi. Ron, lui, il n'a que le Quidditch à la bouche. »

« Je te promets que je passerai du temps avec toi. », la rassura Hermione en souriant. « Mais je crains que les livres soient pour moi à peu près aussi important que le Quidditch pour Ron. »

« Du moment que tu arrives à passer cinq minutes sans citer l'_Histoire de Poudlard_, je pense que je serai capable de survivre à ces vacances. Au moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Harry. »

Hermione sourit. Non seulement elle avait échappé de justesse à Ginny, mais en plus, elle allait pouvoir commencer tranquillement ses recherches. Juste après avoir achevé ses devoirs de vacances, naturellement.

&&&&&&&

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre en un temps record (je sais, tout est relatif ! Mais entre deux ans et six mois, je pense qu'on peut dire que six mois sont un temps record). Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent. Je suis toujours heureux de lire que certains aiment cette histoire et prennent même le temps d'écrire une petite review. Et maintenant, place aux RAR :

**Aurelie Malfoy :** Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite.

**Laura :** Merci pour ta review. Harry et Ron l'apprendront-ils de sa bouche ? J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la résolution qu'elle a prise. Elle semble au contraire plutôt bien partie pour ne rien leur dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus le choix. Pardonnera-t-elle aux Granger ? Ma foi, si elle leur pardonne, ce ne sera certainement pas tout de suite. Peut-être le fera-t-elle finalement par la suite. Son côté obscur, comme tu le nommes, fait ici une plus grande apparition. Peut-être pas longtemps, certes, mais une apparition importante, comme tu as pu le constater. Pour le moment, elle sait encore plus ou moins le maîtriser, mais aura-t-elle autant de chance par la suite ? Ca reste à voir. Quant à la suite, elle est juste au-dessus, et j'espère qu'elle t'a autant plu que le reste de l'histoire.

**Chloé :** Salut ! Eh bien, voila la suite. Merci pour ta review.


	8. Une mission pour le moins inattendue

Bonjour, voici (« enfin ! », me direz-vous certainement) la suite de ma fic Secret de Familles. Bonne lecture à tous et encore une fois toutes mes excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis avant de terminer et de publier ce chapitre : j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver l'inspiration pour l'écrire, mais je vous promets que, quelque soit le temps que je mettrai, je terminerai cette fic que j'ai commencée il y a déjà quelques années.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Seul le professeur Havisson m'appartient. L'idée de départ est de Kim.

**Spoilers :** Les cinq premiers tomes sans la moindre allusion aux deux derniers.

**Secret de Familles :**

Chapitre 6 :

Trois semaines avaient passé depuis que Hermione avait rejoint l'Ordre et les Weasley à Poudlard. Fred et George passaient régulièrement, quand ils n'étaient pas dans leur laboratoire ou à leur boutique pour vendre leurs créations. La boutique engrangeait toujours plus d'argent que les jumeaux mettait à profit pour créer de nouveaux objets ou de nouvelles friandises. Parmi les dernières en date figurait un bonbon en forme d'éclair qui transformait le visage durant quelques minutes et permettait à des centaines d'enfants de ressembler à Harry, au grand dam de leurs parents qui ne pouvaient plus reconnaître leurs enfants. Lorsque Harry en avait eu vent, il avait immédiatement envoyé un hibou à Fred et George pour les remercier de cette idée : ainsi, il pourrait désormais aller et venir incognito si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Bill était là tous les soirs avec Fleur, lorsqu'ils rentraient de leur travail. Fleur était, Hermione l'avait découvert durant ces quelques semaines, bien moins superficielle qu'elle n'y paraissait au premier abord. C'était une fille intelligente et cultivée qui discutait volontiers sur des sujets pointus dans les domaines qu'elle appréciait. Et les deux jeunes filles s'étaient découvertes une passion commune : l'Arithmancie. Bill était très semblables aux jumeaux mais était aussi plus réfléchi et mesuré dans ses paroles et dans son comportement. Il avait l'humour de ses frères sans en avoir l'insouciance.

Charlie, lui, venait moins souvent, car son travail en Roumanie l'occupait beaucoup, d'autant que certains dragons étaient malades, ces derniers temps, et qu'il lui incombait de les soigner. Toutefois, d'après ses frères, il était fort probable que ses dragons malades ne soient pas sa seule occupation. Lorsque Charlie était venu deux jours plus tôt, Bill avait fait la réflexion d'un ton ironique et son frère cadet s'était défendu vivement. Cependant, son visage était si rouge qu'on ne s'étonna pas de voir de la fumée lui sortir des narines (même s'il était possible que les jumeaux aient eu leur part de responsabilité dans l'évènement avec leurs drabons, des bonbons en forme de dragons qui faisaient cracher des flammes froides et de la fumée pour une durée pouvant aller jusque plusieurs heures selon l'espèce. Charlie avait opté pour le Cornelongue Roumain tandis que Hagrid s'était aussitôt emparé d'un Norvégien à Crête, Fred et George ayant réservé leur plus grande réussite, le Magyar à Pointes, pour Harry.)

Ron refusait obstinément de faire les devoirs que leur avaient imposés leurs professeurs (« On est en _vacances_, Hermione ! J'ai encore le temps de les faire, jusque septembre. ») et préférait passer son temps à s'entraîner au Quidditch sur son balai, rejoint parfois par les jumeaux lorsque les réunions de l'Ordre étaient achevées, ou à jouer aux échecs contre Nick, qui se révéla être un formidable adversaire et parvint après quelques jours à battre Ron. Lorsque celui-ci s'en étonna (personne n'avait jamais réussi à le battre jusqu'à présent), le fantôme expliqua qu'il avait été champion d'échecs à Poudlard lorsqu'il avait fréquenté l'école. Et il n'avait perdu les premières parties que le temps de retrouver ses réflexes d'autrefois. Depuis, il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Ron défie Nick et après trois semaines, ils avaient gagné aussi souvent l'un que l'autre et nombre de parties s'étaient soldées par un match nul, ce qui soulageait Hermione, car elle ne savait qui encourager, de l'homme qu'elle aimait mais qu'elle ne pouvait plus se résoudre à accepter, ou du fantôme qui l'impressionnait favorablement par ses compétences logiques.

Ginny, quant à elle, était située entre son frère, ayant comme lui envie de voler sur son balai et le rejoignant parfois avec les jumeaux pour faire des matchs à deux contre deux, et Hermione, passant comme elle un temps considérable à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs de vacances. Si Hermione appréciait au départ la compagnie de la jeune fille, elle commençait désormais à être légèrement agacée, car, ses propres devoirs de vacances étant désormais terminés, la présence de Ginny l'empêchait de mener à bien sa résolution : il lui était impossible de faire des recherches comme celles qu'elle s'était imposées si elle n'était pas entièrement seule. Et tout le temps passé avec Ginny à la bibliothèque était autant de temps de perdu, d'autant qu'elle n'aurait plus un tel accès aux livres une fois le premier septembre arrivé. Finalement, elle se mit à espérer que quelque chose ou quelqu'un arrive qui accaparerait la sœur de Ron et lui permettrait de commencer ses recherches sereinement...

* * *

Elle ignorait que son souhait était en cet instant même en train de se réaliser tandis qu'un homme d'environ quatre-vingts ans aux cheveux poivre et sel marchait à travers la campagne écossaise en direction de Poudlard. Cet homme était très connu car il était le meilleur Poursuiveur que la Finlande (et peut-être le monde) avait jamais vu jouer. Bien sûr, son nom ne disait rien à Hermione, qui ne comprenait toujours pas l'intérêt que les sorciers pouvaient porter au Quidditch, pas plus que celui que la plupart des Moldus portaient au football, mais pour Ginny, qui jouait au poste de Poursuiveur, il n'était rien moins qu'un héros. L'un des plus grand joueurs de Quidditch de tous les temps.

Mais l'homme élancé qui arrivait à Poudlard était bien plus qu'un simple joueur professionnel de Quidditch. Il connaissait le professeur Dumbledore de longue date car il était un héros de la guerre contre Grindelwald et avait combattu aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phénix lors de la dernière guerre contre Voldemort et c'était à ce titre qu'il venait voir le vieux directeur de Poudlard : en effet, le professeur Ombrage n'étant plus en mesure d'assurer ses cours suite à son agression par les centaures de la Forêt Interdite, l'école avait une fois de plus besoin d'un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Après avoir longuement hésité, Jouni Havisson avait fini par décider d'accepter la proposition de son vieil ami et il était arrivé à Pré-au-Lard quelques heures auparavant, passant d'abord boire quelques Whisky Pur Feu à la Tête de Sanglier avec Abelforth.

Mais maintenant que les nouvelles avaient été échangées et qu'il avait été mis au courant par le vieux misanthrope des dernières évolutions de la situation en Grande-Bretagne, le professeur Havisson se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers le château. Il savait bien que le Ministère faisait tout pour, comme lors de la première guerre, minimiser les problèmes, aussi, il ne faisait pas particulièrement confiance aux informations qui avaient filtré dans _Le devin de Finlande_, l'équivalent finlandais de _La Gazette du sorcier_, mais Albus ne lui avait rien dit de précis et il n'aurait pas crû que la situation était aussi grave. Cependant, il lui fallait désormais se rendre à l'évidence et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son vieil ami avait demandé son aide.

Il était complètement plongé dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il se retrouva face à une arbalète pointée droit sur son cœur.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda le propriétaire de l'arbalète.

Le professeur Havisson leva les yeux et vit l'un de ses anciens compagnons d'armes qui le regardait avec méfiance. Il leva un sourcil étonné, puis se souvint qu'il n'était plus aussi jeune que lors de la première guerre et qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à être reconnu par quelqu'un qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis près de quinze ans.

« Je suppose que vous devez être Rubeus Hagrid, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Jouni Havisson, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, vous ne vous rappelez pas ? J'imagine que Albus vous a prévenu de mon arrivée, non ? »

« Professeur Havisson ! 'Scusez-moi, professeur, j'vous avais pas reconnu. Faut dire qu'vous avez bien changé d'puis l'époque d'la première guerre. »

« Ma foi, mes cheveux ne sont plus aussi blonds qu'avant, c'est vrai, et j'ai pris quelques années. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Jouni, après tout, nous nous connaissions déjà avant que j'accepte le poste de professeur à Poudlard et à l'époque, vous m'appeliez par mon prénom et vous ne vous embarrassiez pas de 'Monsieur Havisson'. »

Le demi-géant abaissa son arme et lui serra la main avec chaleur.

« Content d'vous r'voir, Jouni. Dites-moi, vous n'êtes pas venu uniquement pour enseigner la Défense contre les forces du Mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Albus ne m'a encore rien dit à ce sujet. Je suppose qu'il souhaite que je réintègre l'Ordre du Phénix et que je recommence à combattre Tom Jedusor, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend exactement de moi. »

« J'reconnais bien là l'professeur Dumbledore ! Forcément, les hiboux peuvent être interceptés par les Mang'morts. Y pense à tout, l'professeur Dumbledore ! »

Le professeur Havisson eut un léger sourire. Il se souvenait de ce jeune homme qui, lors de la première guerre, faisait sans cesse l'éloge d'Albus. Hagrid donnait vraiment l'impression d'admirer son directeur.

« Eh bien, Hagrid, toujours garde-chasse ? »

« Toujours, mais maintenant, j'travaille aussi comme professeur ! », déclara le demi-géant avec une fierté bien audible dans sa voix.

« Professeur ? Et de quoi ? Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas enseigner ? »

« C'est vrai, mais l'professeur Dumbledore a réussi à prouver à Fudge que c'était pas moi qui avais ouvert... enfin, qui avais fait c'qu'on disait qu'j'avais fait. Et comme l'professeur Brûlopot a décidé de prendre sa r'traite y a trois ans, l'professeur Dumbledore m'a proposé de prendre sa place. Et maint'nant, j'suis professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ! »

« Félicitation, Hagrid, je suis heureux d'apprendre que vous avez pu avoir ce poste. Je suis sûr qu'il doit vous convenir à merveille, vous connaissez tant de choses au sujet des créatures magiques. »

« Merci, Jouni ! J'pense que j'me débrouille pas trop mal. Même si j'ai failli être renvoyé à cause d'un p'tit imbécile qui écoute rien de c'qu'on lui dit ! »

« Ce 'petit imbécile' est-il toujours à l'école ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je devrais certainement m'en méfier dans mes cours. »

« Pour sûr qu'il y est encore ! C'est Drago Malefoy, l'fils à Lucius Malefoy. Aussi arrogant qu'son père ! »

« Drago Malefoy... Alors Lucius a un fils... Je pense que ce serait intéressant de voir si le fils suit les traces de son père. Les rares fois où je l'ai eu face à moi, il a fait preuve de compétences en duel hors du commun. Ce n'était pas un adversaire facile à combattre. Je pense que je ferai faire quelques duels aux élèves afin d'évaluer leurs compétences. Ainsi, je pourrai voir de qui il faudra se méfier et qui pourrait devenir un sérieux atout pour l'Ordre à l'avenir. »

« C'est vrai, mais faudra vous méfier, parce que y a eu un traître lors de la première guerre. »

« Oui, Black. Je n'aurais jamais crû cela de lui. »

« C'était pas Black, le traître, c'était Pettigrow. »

« Pettigrow ? Celui qui a été tué par Black en plein milieu d'une rue Moldue ? Celui à propos duquel je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Albus l'avait pris dans l'Ordre malgré ses faibles compétences en duel ? »

« Exact, Pettigrow. Mais j'aurais p'têt pas dû vous dire ça. »

« Ma foi, Albus me l'aurait sans doute appris assez rapidement, alors, plus tôt ou plus tard... »

Tous deux continuèrent leur chemin sans un mot, le professeur Havisson perdu dans ses pensées et Hagrid se sermonnant intérieurement d'avoir révélé des informations confidentielles, même s'il était certain qu'il s'agissait de choses que Jouni aurait apprises bien vite de la bouche même du directeur. Ils allaient atteindre le bureau d'Albus lorsqu'une voix les fit se retourner l'un et l'autre :

« Monsieur Havisson ? »

Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal regarda la jeune fille qui venait de l'interpeler. Elle avait une chevelure flamboyante, un peu comme celle de Lily Evans ou de Molly Weasley, et le regardait avec un étonnement mêlé d'admiration. À ses côtés se tenait une jeune femme plus âgée d'environ deux ou trois ans aux cheveux bruns broussailleux.

« Oui ? », répondit-il.

« Vous êtes bien Jouni Havisson, le grand Poursuiveur de l'équipe nationale de Finlande ? », répéta-t-elle.

« C'est bien moi, en effet. Je suis surpris qu'une fille aussi jeune que vous me connaisse, cela fait bien vingt ans que j'ai raccroché ma robe au vestiaire. »

« Mais vous restez l'un des plus grands Poursuiveurs de tous les temps ! », s'exclama la jeune fille. « Il n'y a que Gwenog Jones qui soit à votre hauteur ! »

« Vous me flattez, Mademoiselle. Vous jouez vous-même au Quidditch ? »

« Au même poste que vous, vous êtes l'une de mes idoles avec Jones et de Fréaux », répondit-elle.

« Julien de Fréaux... Un redoutable adversaire. Lorsque je suis parti, il était à ses débuts, je suis heureux de ne pas avoir dû jouer contre lui. »

« Mais vous étiez le plus fort ! »

« Il faut savoir s'arrêter, quand on joue à un tel niveau. Quand j'ai choisi de ne plus jouer, je sentais que j'étais sur la pente descendante. Tandis que lui montait vers les sommets. J'ignore si j'aurais été capable de tenir en face de lui. Mais je ne sais pas encore à qui j'ai l'honneur de parler ? »

« Ginny Weasley, Monsieur Havisson », s'empressa de répondre la jeune fille. « Et voici mon amie Hermione Granger. »

« Vous jouez également au Quidditch, Miss Granger ? », demanda Havisson.

« Non, et mes amis Ron et Harry n'arrêtent pas de dire que je ne comprends rien et ne comprendrai jamais rien à la beauté de ce sport si noble. »

« Vous me rappelez mon épouse, lorsque je l'ai rencontrée. Je crois que c'est son manque d'intérêt pour le Quidditch qui m'a fait l'apprécier », sourit-il. « Et vous, Miss Weasley, êtes-vous de la famille d'Arthur et Molly Weasley ? »

« Je suis leur fille », acquiesça-t-elle. « La dernière de leur sept enfants. »

« Sept enfants ! », s'exclama le professeur Havisson. « Je suis impressionné ! »

« Ma mère voulait absolument avoir une fille », répliqua Ginny avec un sourire malicieux.

« C'est vrai, je m'en souviens, elle n'arrêtait pas d'en parler avec Lily Evans. Elle préférait avoir des fils et elle a été exaucée. C'est tellement dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pu plus profiter de sa présence. »

« Vous avez connu les Potter et mes parents ? »

« Nous faisions partie d'un groupe d'ami, tous les cinq. »

« N'ayez pas peur de le dire, Jouni, Ginny et Hermione connaissent bien l'Ordre du Phénix, elles connaissent même la plupart de ses membres actuels. »

« Mais Harry m'avait parlé d'une photo sur laquelle se trouvaient les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'avait pas mentionné votre nom », s'étonna Hermione.

« C'est exact, mais je n'étais pas là, lorsqu'ils ont pris la photo. J'avais dû me rendre à une réunion au Ministère finlandais de la Magie, une réunion qui avait été décidée à la dernière minute. Le Harry en question, serait-ce Harry Potter ? »

« Exact », intervint Hagrid. « Désolé, Hermione et Ginny, mais Jouni doit absolument rencontrer l'directeur maint'nant. »

« C'est vrai », convint Havisson. « Mais nous aurons de toute façon tout le temps de discuter, si vous restez à Poudlard. »

« Vous allez rester ici ? », s'écria Ginny.

« Albus m'a proposé le poste de Défense contre les forces du Mal, je resterai donc environ un an ici. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Miss Weasley, Miss Granger », les salua-t-il en inclinant la tête.

« Au revoir, professeur Havisson », répondit poliment Hermione.

« À bientôt, professeur ! », s'exclama Ginny.

Le professeur Havisson secoua la tête en souriant et passa la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore. Il était temps de revoir son vieil ami après bientôt vingt ans passés loin de l'Angleterre et de ses anciens compagnons d'armes. Il frappa et la voix bien connue de son ami l'invita à entrer. Il ouvrit alors la porte et pénétra dans le bureau aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

« Jouni, mon vieil ami ! Je suis tellement heureux que tu aies accepté mon invitation ! Une tasse de thé ? »

« Ma foi, je n'allais pas refuser de te revoir après tant d'années », répondit Havisson après avoir accepté l'offre de son ami. « Et d'après ce que m'a appris Abelforth, la situation a l'air d'être plutôt préoccupante. »

« C'est vrai que l'inaction de Fudge a plutôt joué en faveur de Voldemort qu'en notre faveur. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, il nous faut faire avec nos maigres moyens. »

« Comme il y a vingt ans, Albus. Et si je me souviens bien, nous ne nous étions pas trop mal débrouillés. »

« Tu as raison. Mais nous n'aurions rien pu faire sans le sacrifice des Potter. »

« C'est vrai que nous n'étions pas en très bonne posture. En parlant des Potter, Hagrid m'a dit à l'instant que c'est Pettigrow qui les aurait trahi, et non Black. C'est la vérité ? »

« Hélas, oui. »

« Alors quand Black a tué Pettigrow lors de leur duel, c'était par vengeance, non pour éliminer ses anciens amis les uns après les autres ? »

« En réalité, Pettigrow n'est pas mort. C'est un Animagus, tout comme l'étaient Sirius et James. »

« _L'étaient_ ? », releva Havisson.

« Sirius Black a été assassiné par sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange lors d'un duel au département des Mystères, en juin dernier. »

« Lestrange... Je savais, pour l'avoir combattue, qu'elle était puissante, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle aurait pu tuer Black. »

« Elle l'a vaincu par surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un second maléfice et il a traversé le Voile de la Mort dans la salle du même nom. »

« Le Voile de la Mort... », murmura Havisson. « Alors il existe réellement. J'en avais entendu parler, mais je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende. »

« C'en est une, en ce sens que ce n'est pas la Mort elle-même qui l'a tissé, mais c'est une réalité que les scientifiques du département des Mystères étudient depuis des décennies sans parvenir à savoir quels maléfices il contient. Il semble qu'il aspire ses victimes, comme une sorte de Moremplis géant qu'un mage noir aurait apprivoisé ou vaincu et accroché à deux tringles. Mais comme personne n'est jamais parvenu à capturer un Moremplis, tout cela ne reste qu'une hypothèse sans fondement possible. »

« Et cette histoire de voix venu d'Outre-Tombe ? Est-elle vraie, elle aussi ? »

« J'ai entendu de nombreux murmures sortir de ce voile. Mais j'ignore s'ils étaient l'effet de mon imagination ou d'un simple maléfice supplémentaire, ou s'il s'agissait réellement de voix venant de mon passé. De toute façon, je ne le saurai jamais, car si la légende dit vrai, j'ai vu tellement de personnes mourir que je ne serais pas capable de reconnaître leurs voix si elles me parlent toutes en même temps. »

« Mais ce n'est pas pour parler de ce Voile de la Mort que tu m'as demandé de venir, n'est pas ? »

« Non, tu as raison. Je t'ai fait venir pour te demander plusieurs choses. »

« Et ma couverture sera mon poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, me tromperais-je ? »

« Nullement. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je voudrais te demander de rejoindre une nouvelle fois l'Ordre du Phénix. »

« J'étais surpris que tu n'aies pas déjà fait appel à moi l'année passée : d'après ce que j'avais lu, le jeune Potter et toi n'avez cessé d'annoncer le retour de Voldemort sans être entendus. »

« Justement, sans être entendus. Et je ne crois pas que l'homologue finlandais de Fudge aurait consenti à ce que tu viennes en Angleterre s'il avait pensé que nous n'avions pas vraiment besoin de toi. Quant à Fudge, il nous a mis tant de bâtons dans les roues qu'il n'aurait certainement pas hésité à faire de même pour empêcher ta venue. »

« Mais maintenant que Fudge a été démis de ses fonctions et que le retour de Voldemort a été officiellement reconnu, Hakannen n'avait plus de raison de te refuser mes services », comprit Havisson.

« C'est cela, effectivement. Je n'ai pas eu à user de beaucoup de persuasion pour obtenir son accord. Après tout, il a vite compris que Voldemort était un problème pour tout le monde et que déléguer sur place l'un de ses meilleurs hommes permettrait peut-être de régler le problème à la source et d'éviter qu'il ne se propage dans le reste de l'Europe. »

« Tu me flattes, Albus. »

Le vieil homme se contenta de sourire et but une gorgée de thé. Lorsqu'il reposa sa tasse, son regard avait très légèrement changé : les étincelles qui brillaient habituellement dans son regard bleu avaient laissé la place à un œil dépourvu de toute malice dans lequel ne se lisait plus que la détermination et le sérieux.

« Comme tu l'as déjà deviné, ta couverture sera ton poste de Défense contre les forces du Mal. »

« Mais ma véritable mission sera ? »

« Je voudrais te demander de surveiller certains de tes élèves de sixième année. »

« Tu te méfies d'eux ? »

« Je voudrais surtout que tu les protèges. »

« Tu crois donc qu'ils sont en danger. »

« Le château abrite de nombreux enfants de Mangemorts, et beaucoup parmi eux sont déjà partisans de Voldemort. Or, ces personnes intéressent ou pourraient intéresser de près Voldemort. Je compte donc sur toi pour les protéger contre ses attaques et celles de ses partisans à Poudlard. »

« Et quelles sont ces personnes ? »

« Harry Potter, bien entendu. »

« S'il a hérité du comportement de son père et qu'il se jette tête baissée dans toutes les batailles, il aura effectivement besoin d'aide, à défaut de protection. Il y en a d'autres ? »

« Trois autres. Ginny Weasley et son frère Ron... »

« Je l'ai rencontrée à l'instant, je crois que j'ai déjà sa confiance. Et qui sait, peut-être son frère me tient-il lui aussi en haute estime ? »

« C'est possible, il est gardien et pourrait demander tes conseils pour mieux éviter les feintes et les attaques adverses. »

« Il est possible que je lui donne quelques conseils, effectivement. Même si en tant que professeur, je suis sensé rester impartial », ajouta-t-il vertueusement. « Et quelle est la dernière personne que je dois protéger de Voldemort ? »

« La meilleure amie de Harry Potter. Hermione Granger. »

* * *

Hermione qui doit être protégée de Voldemort ? Dumbledore se doute-t-il de quelque chose en ce qui concerne sa filiation ? En tout cas, vous pouvez être sûrs que le professeur Havisson s'acquittera avec zèle de sa mission, sans pour autant donner l'impression qu'il est trop proche de quatre Gryffondors. Pour la suite, je préfère ne vous donner aucune indication temporelle : je suis malheureusement peu inspiré pour continuer cette fic, moins encore que pour les autres, mais je vous assure que je continuerai à l'écrire. J'espère vous revoir bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, si jamais Dame Calliope, la Muse de l'écriture, daigne m'accompagner durant les prochaines semaines.


End file.
